Yuki White and the seven mercenarys
by Tsuta yousei
Summary: Well the title kinda gives it away, but stillYuki lives with her family in eangland untill one day her life turnd completely upside down...
1. Chapter 1

1

Yuki sat in her coach class seat in flight 254 from London, UK to Tokyo,

Japan, crying. 'Why this happening to me… everything is was so good…'

More tears escaped her soft brown eyes. Her father's eyes. No one around there noticed, no one cared. A stewardess placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Miss?"

She gave a little nod.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

'No, it won't. Mom and dad are GONE.' Her weeping became worse.

She pulled a piece of news paper out of her pocket and read it for the 23rd time.

_"This Sunday another tragic car accident kills a family._

_The three deceased Richard (39) Emiko (35) and young Will (9)_

_Only went out for a Sunday lunch when they were hit by a truck._

_The only family member left is the elder daughter, Yuki who was at a friend's house at the time of the accident. Further investigations led the police to the fact that the truck driver was under the influence of alcohol…"_

'Damn son of a bitch ruined my life…' she folded the news paper and put it back in her pocket. Maybe, if she read it enough times it will be real to her. 'Maybe this is all a bad dream…" she read the report again.

At 23:30 she arrived at Tokyo.

"OMG! YUKI! You poor thing, come here." She was greeted by her cousin, Kagome, with a hug.

"Mom is here too and so are Souta and jii-san."

"I haven't seen then all in ages…"

"I wish it would be under better circumstances though."

"Yeah, huh…"

"Yuki chan… "Her aunt Mizumi greeted adding a hug.

Her cousin Souta and jii-san also did.

When they finally got to the house, Yuki locked herself up in the bathroom.

"Yuki! Please come out!" said Kagome.

"Don't do anything foolish dear, please let us in…" her aunt pleaded  
"Leave me alone!"

"Fine as long as you promise no to hurt yourself."

"Whatever…"

Yuki looked at her image in the mirror. Her short black hair and rose red lips reminded her of her mother. 'She was so gorgeous…'

'Why are they dead and I'm still here? Why wasn't I with them? If I was there we would have gone for pizza and been on a completely different road, it's my entire fault!'

For the next two hours she sat on the floor, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

2

That evening at dinner:

''Yuki sweetheart, would you like some soup?"

"No thank you, aunt Mizuumi."

"Are you sure? You didn't have a bite of food all day."

"I'm not hungry…"

"You will become sick and weak, Yuki." Jii-san added.

"Jii-san is right cous, you won't be able to study and kami knows its hard work to study in 9th grade…" Kagome said.

"Fine I'll have some soup…" Yuki said, defeated.

"Yuki, you'll be sleeping in Kagome's room, we will bring in an extra mattress." Mizuumi said.

"You can have the bed if you like." Kagome added.

After dinner Kagome and Yuki went to talk in Kagome's room.

"I know how you feel. I remember loosing my father… I was seven, he, well, you know the story…"

"Yes, but, at least you have your ookasan and Souta and jii-san… I'm alone…"

"No you're not! You have us, we all love you a lot. When mom told me you were coming I was so happy, but then she told me the reason…

I really like aunt Emiko and Uncle Richard and Will too… even though we only see you once a year or so…"

"You won't see then ever again, there are no us anymore! Only worthless me…"

"Don't say that, Yuki! You are not worthless! You're beautiful and smart and funny as well."

"I'm no that funny anymore, I'm not that smart nor am I so beautiful."

"What are you talking about? You're gorgeous! I would love to have fair light skin like yours or those beautiful red lips, any one would love to date you!"

"Thanx, Kagome… you're the best."

For a while the girls talked about all kinds of stuff- cloths, school, boys, music, Etc.

"You have a uniform too? Can I see it?"

"Sure!" Kagome was proud of her school uniform.

"You mean I'll have to where THIS?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's, well… green and short…"

"How did your uniform look like?"

"We had jeans and a T-shirt with the school logo on it."

"Well if you don't like it maybe they'll let you wear the boy's uniform."

The laughed a bit.

"Yuki, would you like to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well it will sound crazy but you can ask everyone in the house, it's true."  
"What is it?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course, spit it out!"  
"In the shrine there's a well see and I can jump inside and get to the Sengoku Jidai."


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki bursted out laughing. "That a good one Kagome-chan!"

"I mean it, seriously!"

"Yeah right!"

"Ask mom or jii-san or Souta!"

"Okay, I will."

They went downstairs.

"Aunt Mizuumi, I have a crazy thing to ask you. Can Kagome travel to the feudal era?"

"Why yes, did she tell you?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, not at all."  
"You see!" Kagome said triumphal

"I have to see to believe…"

"Fine, tomorrow after shopping we'll go! That is if you can come…"

"I knew you were lying!"

"No, it's just that not anyone can go threw."

"Whatever…"

After that they went to Kagomes' room, to sleep.

"Kagome chan, tell me something, is this whole story WAS just to make me laugh, right?"  
"NO! It's true! I swear it, honest."  
"But that is scientifically impossible…"  
"Well…yawn you'll see…" and she fell asleep.

Yuki stayed awake for a while longer alone with her thoughts.

The next day at school.

"Kagome, who's the girl that came with you?"

"she's my cousin, Yuki."

"Why is she here?"

"I'm here because my parents were killed in a car crash by a fucking stupid drunk and I have no one else in the world, happy?"  
"I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"Whatever…"

Yuki sat by herself at a window seat.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Nothing special happened and after the incident that morning everyone knew it's best to leave Yuki alone.

After school Kagome said bye to everyone and they went shopping.

"So Yuki, Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know… You know places here…"

"Well, you like jeans, spaghetti straps, and T-shirts, right?"

"Yeah."

"So let's go to Ryokugyoku Tsuki."

"Sure, why not…"

"Try this one on, Yuki chan!" Kagome handed her a white top with ume (plum blossom) designs on it.

"That's cool, thanx Kagome chan!"

After a long day Yuki got that top, a few blank spaghetti straps, a few cool t-shirts and a pair of blue jeans.

"Arigato, Kagome chan."

"What for?" she asked after taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"For showing me around town and all…"

"No problem, I had a great time!"

"Kag…"  
"OMG! I have to go back!"  
"What? Where to?

"To Inuyasha and the gang!"

"Oh you ah 'feudal era' boyfriend and the rest, right?"

"Yeah! He's not my boyfriend…"

"Come on Kag, give up the act…"

"I mean it! Come see!"

"Fine…."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Yuki chan, I'm out of here."

"Yeah sure, threw the well…"

Then Kagome jumped into the well.

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

No one answered.

"Kagome, this joke has gone too far, are you injured?"

Again no replay.

"That's it," Yuki said, "I'm coming!" and jumped in as well.

Suddenly something odd happened. She was falling threw this weird vortex. 'What the hell is going on?'

Then the tunnel ended and she fell on her face into the grass.

Someone gave her a hand. "thanx…" then she saw Kagome.

"Kagome! Where the heck are we?"  
"In the Sengoku Jidai, like I told you. I'm surprised you were able to travel, Souta couldn't…"

"Whoa whoa, wait one minute…" she was cut off by this guy who was dresses as a monk.

"I am Miroku, and I am very pleased to be in the presence of such a beautiful maiden. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Yuki laughed hard and then said. "Now I'm sure this is a dream, mom will wake me up any minute now…"

"This isn't a dream, Yuki-chan." Kagome said.

Then Inuyasha pinched her.

"Ouch!"

"Oswari!" Kagome yelled and the boy with the dog ears named Inuyasha fell into the ground.

"What was that for, I just showed her she is awake…"

"You are such a jerk!"

"It's o.k. cous, he doesn't know or understand…" she said sadly realizing this was no dream, her family is gone.

"What don't I know?" he asked

"That my family is dead." She looked at the ground depressed.

"Oh… well my parents died too, a long time ago."

"Were you very young?"  
"I was just born when my father died and 6 (TY: correct me if I'm wrong)

When my mom perished. It's been… 60 years or so… I think…"  
"Sixty years?"

"Inuyasha is half demon."

"Well on another day I'd say you're crazy but I've seen enough to believe pretty much anything right now…. Besides that'll explain the ears…"

After that they all went to Kaede's hut where Yuki heard the whole story of how Inuyasha was pinned to a tree 50 years ago, Shippo's story,

Sango's miserable experience, Miroku's family curse, and of course the infamous Naraku.

"Wow, you all had a bad time because of this Naraku guy… what a bastard!"

"Yes he is," Inuyasha said "and that's why we have to kill him!"

"How will you defeat him if he has most of the jewel?" Yuki asked.

"I'll destroy him with Tetsusaiga but we need to GET TO HIM first but SOMEONE keeps delaying us…"  
"Well I need to go home sometimes; I have a life you know!" Kagome said angrily.

"Well just forget Naraku and al the innocents he'll hurt and the shards he may collect while we sit here waiting for you!"  
"Here they go again…" Sango sweat dropped.

"He just can't shut up…" Miroku added also sweatdropping.

"Oswari! Oswari Oswari Oswari Oswari Oswari!"  
"Damn wench!"  
"That's it! I'm going home! Let's go Yuki chan!"

"Uh, Kagome-sama, perhaps you could overlook Inuyasha's foolishness and stay?" Miroku said.

"Only if he apologizes!'

"No way in hell, baka!"

"Just say sorry, Inuyasha!" The kitsune said.

"NO!"  
"Come on Inuyasha..." Sango began but was cut off Inuyasha.

"Where's Yuki?"  
"OMG! Yuki chan! Yuki where are you?" Kagome panicked

"YUKI! Yuki!" they all called out.

Yuki didn't hear. She went off when all the arguing began. She felt tired and dirty so she went looking for a hot spring.

When she finally found one, she undressed and dipped in the warm water not noticing the pair of blue eyes who were watching her…


	5. Chapter 5

'How foolish of both my cousin and Inuyasha. They underestimate the value of love.

It's quite obvious that they care deeply for each other and yet according to what I saw and heard of they constantly fight…'

Yuki heard a noise behind her. 'It's probably just an animal.' But then a hand was placed on her mouth and she was grabbed by the waist.

'Oh great, life is peachy…' She felt a hard blow on the head and passed out.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the gang-

"This is all your fault Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"MY fault!"

"Of course, she probably walked away while YOU were too busy arguing!"  
"And you had absolutely nothing to do with it? Beside, why would it bother her so much?"

"Maybe because she's sad and tired so she didn't want to hear you yell!"  
"Wench! You are…"  
"Cut it out!" Sango yelled. "Maybe instead of arguing you should help us look for her? It's very dangerous for her out here, alone."  
"Sango is right, Stop arguing and start looking for her." Miroku added.

They spread around looking for her- Inuyasha and Miroku went to the east and Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara went to the west.

A few hours later-

"Any sign of her?" Miroku asked the girls.

"No, nothing. I guess you found nothing as well…" Sango said.

Kagome was crying. "Poor Yuki… She's all alone or with very bad company. She may be in grave danger!"  
"But what can we do, we looked everywhere!" Shippo said.

"I don't know, but we have to find her."

The next day when Yuki woke up she was dressed in a White kimono with sakura patterns on it. 'This isn't mine… what the hell happened to me?' then she remembered. 'OMG I was bathing… someone dressed me….' She blushed furiously.

"You're up…" she heard a male voice say, He then stood in front of her. He was fairly tall and bald. His eyes were small which gave him a cruel look. "O- Aniki, the wench is up!"

After that another man- he was about her height, perhaps a tad taller his eyes were blue and mischievousness flickered from them. His hair was black and tied in a braid.

"You're finally up. I didn't think I've hut you that hard…" he chuckled.

"Y… you were the one who brought me here?"

"Yes and also the one who dressed you. You should be thankful."  
"WHAT!"  
"Yes, I gave you new clothing, I could've left you naked… the guys would've had a feast!"

"How dare you kidnap me?"  
"Do you know who you're talking to?"  
"Yes, to a teme that kidnapped me while I was bathing!"

"QUIET GIRL! Watch your mouth when you speak to the leader of the shichinintai!"

"I need to get back to Kagome, aunt Mizuumi must be worried sick…" she said getting up.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

"Please, I want to go… 'can I call it…home?' back to my cousin!"

"Forget it, wench. I brought you here for a reason."

"And that might be…"

"You will be our slave."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me! You will cook, clean, and all the rest of the house chores."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Absolutely not, now get to work before Banryuu slices you in half!"

"Who is that? And who the hell are you?"  
"I told you, I'm Bankotsu and this," he pulled a gigantic halberd "Is Banryuu."

'What can I do? I don't want this thing near me let alone slice me in half… I'll have to be his maid! If there is a god, he must REALLY hate me. I wish I was in that damned car…'


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell are you waiting for, wench? Get to work!" Bankotsu yelled irritated with the foolish girl

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well we just RAIDED this place, clean up the blood! Then make dinner. Pretty easy, even for a baka like you."

'Teme! How dare he… well I guess I have no other choice, for now. Maybe Kagome and her friends will rescue me…'

"We're leaving now, I want this place shining and dinner prepared when we return!"

And with that she went to work.

When she the front of the castle, one of the place she was suppose to clean, it was no pretty sight.

Disfigured bloody bodies were everywhere. Not a single life was spared.

'Who the hell are these guys? This is horrible!'

"Usually Renkotsu burns everyone to bits, but we thought we should test your working skills…"

Yuki turned and saw black hair that seemed to abuse hair gel and had green marks on his forehead and cheeks. The creepiest thing about him was his weapon- razor claws.

"So, you're the wench I heard of… fine looking bitch…" and he walked away leaving Yuki to work.

'This is not going to be a picnic…' she thought miserably.

The scent of scorched flesh blended with blood and death reached her nose.

'Oh my god, sweet Jesus…' and she threw up.

After that she got started. She dug graves for the dead men and buried them. She wanted to pick flowers to place on the improvised tombs but if someone would catch her she would be the one who will need a grave. After she finish burring the men she felt exhausted but she knew resting was not an option, That Bankotsu guy made it very clear…

So she went to clean the rooms in the castle. She dusted, washed the floors, and cleaned the window until they were crystal clear.

'Finally, the last room!' she thought entering the sole room who was yet to be cleaned.

'Oh lord…' she saw the greatest horror yet- a young woman was beheaded and cradled a dead baby.

Tears were streaming down Yukis face.

'This is terrible… they couldn't even spare a helpless baby…'

"Women are so weak!" She hear a somewhat feminine voice behind her.

"Get back to work, kisama onna! If your disgusting presence must be tolerated at least make yourself useful!" the person who was speaking was dressed in a light purple kimono and had black hair that was pulled up in a messy due. She had two blue stripes under her eyes and red lipstick.

'Damn it! They're back already?'

"You're a woman too, why do you speak like this?" Yuki whispered.

"Baka! I'm not a teme onna like you! I am Jakotsu, wielder of Jakotsutou."

'This is a MAN?' She tried to suppress her laughter but still, he heard her low giggles.

"What are you laughing at, bitch?" he slapped her face hard and pulled her by the hair.

Soon her laughter became tears.

"Stop your whining, weakling! if you ever laugh at my face again, I'll cut you in shards no matter what O-aniki might say, got it baka onna!"

"NO! I refuse to be treated like this!"

"Shut your mouth if you value your life!"

"I don't…come to think of it, I have absolutely nothing to loose…"

"Drama queen… believe me, there are worse things then death."

He went off leaving Yuki petrified of his word and worse- the look of pure malice in his eyes.

Yuki dragged the bodies of both mother and child out side and after thurelly cleaning the room she wanted to give the two innocents a proper burial but then remembered she had to make dinner.

'How many people are they? I met four but there may be more… wait he called their group the shichinintai so there are seven men. Okay I use to make lunch at home for me and Will and he eats like ten men so this should be a piece of cake! If only they had modern kitchen appliances…sweat drop maybe NOT such a piece of cake…'


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, I'm back! I hope you didn't miss me too much… (LOL) and enjoy the new chapter!

Yuki looked through the ancient version of a kitchen the castle had.

"Mmm… rice, okay … spices, great. Now a big gigantic pot."

Through the metallic rattling sounds Yuki mumbled to herself; "No... not this one… no…no…YES! I've got it!" she dragged a huge black pot. 'This thing is so damn heavy!' she finally managed to pull the object out side.

'Now all I have too do is find water, a lot of it, bring it here and find some meat in the freezer…what freeze Yuki, you forgot where you are? Where the hell will I find enough meat to feed SEVEN men?' she thought for a few minute of what she learned in history class of food in this period. 'Oh no… hell no!'

First she went to the well and drew enough water to cook the rice then she found some wood and remembered the time when she was five, Will was not born yet and her parent went camping with her.

_Flashback_

_ "Mama, daddy took me fishing and look at this huge fish we caught!"_

_Little Yuki said running to her mother's arms."That's fantastic, Yuki-chan." Her mother replied with a loving smile._

_." "Darling, our little girl helped me catch dinner_

_Her father said arriving shortly after her._

_"So I've heard." Emiko cuddled her little girl in her embrace._

_"Well then, let's light a fire. Come Yuki I'll show you how to do it."_

"Those were the days…" she said sadly to herself and started the fire.

After she was done making the rice she went searching for a weapon, preferably a sword, she learned fencing in school, which was in a way similar. After a while she had only found a bow and a couple of arrows. 'This is what Kagome chan uses, but I never learned archery…' She gave it a few tries, but failed miserably. "How the hell do you use this thing!"

"Like this." A male's voice said behind her and picked up the bow and arrows. The arrow hit something in the bushes. A pained snort was heard and a dead wild pig fell out of the bushes.

"That was amazing!" she turned to see, none the less, the man who had abducted her- Bankotsu.

She gasped. "YOU!"  
"What a kind thank you…"

"Why are you here? I didn't finish dinner yet!"

"Don't worry, I'm the only one here and I won't hurt you… for now."

"You don't scare me!"

"Shut your mouth, stupid wench, before I do!"

Yuki was tired and did not wish to argue the matter further.

"Very good, now…" he said staring at her. Indeed, she understood.

"Gomen nasai."

"Sorry who?"  
"Gomen nasai, Bankotsu-sama."  
"Good, now go finish dinner before the others return."  
"Hai…," she paused "Bankotsu sama."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi people, wazz up? Here's chappie 8 and please read 7 first, it's not a note anymore, I replaced it (just so there's no confusion.)

Enjoy!

Yuki set the dinner table and found some sake to serve as well.

'I need an escape plan; I mean I have absolutely no intention of remaining a slave for the rest of my life! But what can I do? I have to find a way to send a message to Kagome, maybe she can help me, Inuyasha is pretty strong from what I've been told. If I can contact them they may be able to rescue me!'

"Woman, come here at once!"

Yuki stepped out of the castle to the yard. There she saw six men. She had met three of them but did not know their names. The other three were awfully disfigured…

'He can not be human!' Yuki thought; 'He's HUGE! Far beyond human normality's… and his face, so frightening… and this one, he must be some sort of a machine, certainly inhuman, and this tiny man… his face… hoe terrible! Those eyes bulky and full of malice and his lips, what a poor creator…'

"These are your masters, slave. You will do as they say or be severely punished. Understood?"

Yuki nodded her head in consent.

"Hey, where is Jakotsu?" the young leader asked.

"He left shortly before you did, Oo- aniki." The bald man spoke.

"Yo!" he turned to Yuki.

"Nani, Bankotsu sama?"

"Their names are Renkotsu," he pointed to the bald man with the purple markings who carried what seemed to be a cannon, "He is Ginkotsu," he referred to the red haired cyborg, "Suikotsu," The wielder of the razor claws who she met earlier winked at her, "Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu." The giant and the deformed midget were introduced.

"You will referred to them with an honorific suffix- or else."

"Hai, Bankotsu sama." 'Until I shall be free…"

"Yo, Onna!"

"Nani, Suikotsu sama?"

"What's for dinner?"

"I prepared rice and wild pig."

"Come again wench?"

"I prepared rice and wild pig."

He then ran toward her, to fast for her to react, and caught her kimono with his claws, inches away from her neck.

"What was that AGAIN BITCH?"  
"I prepared rice and wild pig, Suikotsu sama." She said in tears.

Then, out of the shadows came Jakotsu.

"If anyone kills this kisama onna, this filth, it'll be ME!"

Suikotsu put the petrified Yuki down. 'Why was I so afraid? DO I hold life so dear?'

"Let's eat, I'm starving!" Bankotsu said in a somewhat childish tone.

During the rest of that night Yuki served food and A LOT of sake, perhaps too much… she saw a side in these men who seemed quite out of character. The only two sober people were Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu for they had not joined the rest for dinner.

'I wonder WHAT exactly is this Kyoukotsu, from what I've heard demon rarely alley to humans and bakemonos (monsters) aren't too keen on it either, but he can not be a man. I dare not ask him for fear of my life who I now, that I have been near death, seem to value.'

The ones who did drink were laughing, telling combat stories and unfortunately for Yuki she heard ALL the gore details.

'Why ME of all girls! These stories are absolutely horrific!'

Suddenly she was pulled down onto something warm, Suikotsu's LAP!

"Hey doll, no hard feeling right?" he was obviously drunk out of his wits.

He then put his hand on her breast and said:

"I'll forgive you if you…"  
"I think it's about time for a good nap, ne?" Bankotsu said out of nowhere.

"Hai Oo-aniki." All said in unison.

'Wow… he's so powerful even over huge guy like those Kyoukotsu and Mukotsu!

It's like he is are king and they are his mere subjects, the peasants… with all my hatred towards this man I have to admit that he is pretty impressive, so young and yet the leader of six other men who are certainly older then he is…'

"Yo!" Bankotsu's voice pulled Yuki out of her thoughts.

"Hai Bankotsu sama?" she called him 'sama' naturally, there was something very lord-like about him…

"You can have the leftovers."  
"Arigato, Bankotsu sama.Oyasumi nasai."

He walked away, saying nothing.

There was not much left of dinner but Yuki was starving.

'This is delicious! Especially considering I did not have many tool to work with, and not a word of thank you… bastards…'


	9. Chapter 9

"Yo! Slave!"

"Nani Mukotsu sama?" Yuki had learned the hard way that if she fails to add the honorific suffix she will pay dearly.

"Today you will have the honor and pleasure to accompany us on a field day."

They all laugh.

'He means they want me to come with them on one of their insane killing sprees?

I do not wish to be a witness to this massacre!' she thought grimly, knowing she had no other choice.

"Are you not glad, wench?" Mukotsu asked, "You should be grateful, not many have the fortune to see us work and live to tell the tale."

Yuki also knew the consequences of not responding or answering with spite.

"Hai, domo arigato for this great honor and fortune."

She began to comprehend the rules of this cruel game- they held her life and perhaps more, and she must obey their every command and do as they please.

Several hours later, after a long tiring walk towards the north there was a village in the distance.

Yuki was worn out. 'After yesterday's impossible work and these last hours of walking it's no wonder that I am so tired. And my cloths… I worked these, they're a bloody mess!'

And indeed they were. Suikotsu's claws left rips in the kimono and it was also dusty and blood stained from the previous day's cleaning job.

"Oo-aniki!"

"Nani Jakotsu no aniki?"

"Is this the village?" he said pointing to the one below the hill the were on.

"Hai."

"Do you think they have kawaii men there?"

"Uhg Jakotsu…you are a very strange man…" Renkotsu commented.

"At least I don't follow a psycho kuro miko like a little puppy!"

"Of course doing so to a MAN is very normal…" he said venomously thinking to himself: 'Baka Jakotsu! One of these…'

His thoughts were cut of by the young leader's voice.

"Stop this at once you two! We have a village to raid, let's have some fun!"

They quickly forgot about the quarrel and proceeded on to the village.

When they got to the gates Mukotsu speared of his poison killing the two guards quickly. After that was done they scourged the land like a horrible plague.

Yuki saw a couple of children, not older then seven or eight playing some game, enjoying themselves but then, the shichinintai appeared and the children froze, their eyes were filled with fear, no sheer horror.

The gigantic Kyoukotsu did the most monstrous thing Yuki could imagine;

He picked up the two petrified children and put them in his mouth.

Beyond the screaming and battle cries Yuki could hear the sound of bone crushing.

She fell on her knees sobbing and shaking.

'Perhaps my death in my benefit over my life…'

A short while later the whole place was burned to the ground. The smell of scorched flesh reigned the air, but Yuki did not smell. She heard nothing but the dreadful sound of crushing bones and threw up for the god knows which time. The loathed group of men were standing in front of her.

"What's wrong with you woman?" Bankotsu asked.

SILENCE.

"Yo! Baka onna! Oo-aniki is speaking to you!"

SILENCE.

"You should be glad," Suikotsu said, "Nothing to clean today!"

The men laughed. SILENCE.

"C'mon let's go! I heard this village's daimyo has lot's of good sake!" Bankotsu said.

Yuki just continued staring blankly in to space. One thought crossed her mind:

'Bankotsu…Jakotsu…Suikotsu… they did not slay any children…' she then fainted, falling into a puddle of her own vomit.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuki's eyes shot open.

Her vision was still a little hazy and her mind was not completely clear.

She felt wet, but her cloths were not sticking to her body…

She could also feel something warm holding her from the armpits…

Yuki turned around a bit to meet a pair of blue eyes with that familiar mischievous glint in them…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop yelling, you insane woman!"  
Yuki relaxed a little and sank deeper into the water.

"What is wrong with you, woman?"  
"You... you…"

"What? Saw you undressed? It's not the first time I've seen you like this, you know."

'Thanx so much for the reminder…' "Why are you doing this?"  
"You smelled like crap, it sucked to carry you around like that!"  
"I meant why… why do you kill people?"

"Well it's fun, to fight, and for the money I guess…"  
"But I saw that you and… oh never mind, It doesn't matter."  
"What? Speak!"

"I noticed that you Suikotsu sama and Jakotsu sama did not slay any children."

"Well, Jakotsu says he'll feel guilty and Suikotsu is just afraid that his good half will come out to crash the party."

"And you, why don't you kill the children?"  
"Because… well um… it's just cowardly to kill defenseless creatures."

"And their parents and older siblings CAN fight back?"

"You ask too many questions! And get out of there already, you have to cook dinner."

"What am I suppose to wear?"

"Get out of the water first, unless you want wet clothing."

Yuki got out with no further arguments.

"Here," he tossed her a purple and lilac kimono, "This belonged to one of the women in the village."

The thought of wearing a dead woman's cloths didn't exactly charm Yuki but she had no other option. 'And it is rather pretty. I wonder if…'

"By the way… what is your name?"

"Yuki."  
"Yuki… well get dressed and make something good."

"Hai...," he began walking away, "Bankotsu sama,"

"Nani?"

"Arigato."

"Whatever." He said walking away.

'This place is even fancier then the last one! They even have stored meat, no hunting spree for me.'

She pulled out some spices and went out to get wood to light the fire with.

'A built in fire place, advanced.'

Out side she saw the men sitting around, joking of the day's "fun" perhaps, or maybe something else.

'They are all so strange… they kill in one moment and seem to completely disregard it and act like regular people in the other…'

That night Yuki prepared her specialty:

Grilled meat along with lentils stew and green salad.

During dinner she could clearly see that the men were enjoying her food but she did nor expect a kind word from any of them.

Bankotsu commented about how good the sake was but not a word of gratitude to Yuki.

After everyone fell asleep, Yuki was about to eat the leftovers when she heard someone whisper:

"Yuki…"

"Huh?"

She then saw Bankotsu looking at her.

"Nani, Bankotsu sama?"

"Dinner tonight was um… really good."  
"Arigato, oyasumi nasai."


	11. Chapter 11

'To the extent of kindness these men can reach HE was very kind to me.' Yuki thought to herself as she stared at the innocent looking Bankotsu who was sleeping. Of course this false innocence was shattered when the massive sword he owned was seen beside him.

Yuki got up and went on to prepare breakfast.

'What the hell do people eat here for breakfast? No cereal, no milk, no coffee... what am I suppose to make?'

those were her final thought before she began to feel funny. Her feet failed her and she fell to the ground, completely paralyzed.

"Well my pretty, you cook, you clean and you are absolutely gorgeous. You shall be my bride." She heard the familiar voice of the hideous Mukotsu.

'What the hell is he talking about? No way in hell I'm marrying him!'

He dragged her into one of the abandoned rooms where the scent of burned flesh still lingered.

It was obviously a girl's room because he was looking threw the closet while throwing kimonos out like they were old rages.

"AH! Here is one suitable for my beautiful bride!" he showed her a red kimono that had a silver dragon pattern circling the dress.

"Do you like it?"

"I knew you would! You will look so beautiful in this."

'I hate it! And I hate you! Leave me alone!' she wanted to scream but was unable to move her lips.

'If only this damn paralysis would wear off…'

"You know, my pretty, not too many girls loved me, actually, no girl ever loved me… until now! I know it's only because of my looks…"

'Looks? I think your bigger problem is your personality! Creep!'

"Let's dance, shall we?" he lifted her motionless body and twirled around with her clumsily.

'Why is this happening to me? I want to go home; I want my mom and dad… I miss my family so much…'

"That is enough dancing. Now you need to get ready for our wedding."

He took some red lipstick and spread it on her lips in an uneven form. Then he took the white makeup and pored it all over her face.

"Such a lovely geisha.'' He pointed out.

'Geisha? Oh lord…'

"Your make up is all done! Here take a look." He lifted a mirror to show her.

'I look like a clown, this is ridicules. What the hell is his problem?'

"Now we will put on your pretty dress."

After saying that he began undressing her.

'NO, NO! HELP! SOMBODY PLEASE!' Her mind screamed but her body couldn't react.

After a bit of a struggle from his side, Mukotsu took the top part of Yuki's kimono off exposing her chest.

"Such a lovely body, and soon you will be mine!"

'Please, someone, anyone, HELP ME!'

Her prayers were finally answered when a voice called from behind:

"Mukotsu! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Oo-aniki… um, well you see…"

before the deformed midget had a chance to react Bankotsu lifted the poison master and punch him in face.

'Bankotsu…my eiyuu…'

"Gomen, Oo-aniki, I did not know you cared so much for this woman."

"This isn't about her; it's about YOU disobeying my orders!"

'And then again maybe not…'

"Now, I have an assignment for you," 'Far away from her… here, I mean…' he thought to himself, "You will go after Jakotsu and aid him with finishing off that nuisance, Inuyasha."

'INUYASHA! What in bloody hell's name…'

"Now go, get out of my sight."

"Hai, Oo-aniki." Mukotsu faded into the distance.

"Don't worry," Bankotsu said to Yuki, "the poison effect will wear off in a few hours."

He then picked her up and laid her on the futon.

"This room belonged to the hime…" he said to no one in particular.

Thank you so much, everybody, for your reviews, you're all great!

And here is the japanenglish dictionary:

Hime- princess

Eiyuu- hero

Gomen (nasai)- sorry

That's it, I think… well again thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the story!


	12. Chapter 12

Yuki's eyes fluttered open. Slowly the image of Bankotsu became clear.

"You… sat here, by my side, all this time?" 'How sweet!'

"Yes, I had to make sure you won't slack off when you get up."

'And then AGAIN, maybe not…'

"You've been napping away for long enough, now get to work."

'Arrrr…. Baka, baka, BAKA! WHAT A JERK!'

"What are you waiting for? Buddha to ask you? Get moving!"

"Fine, fine…" 'Wait a minute… when he sent Mukotsu,' she shuddered at the thought of him, 'away he spoke of Inuyasha; and I'm pretty sure it the same one, I mean, how many Inuyasha's can there be? That means my salvation may be near! I swear I'll never clean a single window for as long as live! Well, maybe one…'

"Say you love me every waking moment,

Turn my head with talk of summertime.

Say you need me with you now and always.

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you…"

Yuki sang to herself while preparing lunch.

"Sugoi!"

She heard a voice and turned to see Suikotsu.

Yuki gasped thinking:' OMG, he heard me sing? Oh no, I didn't' want anyone to hear me!'

"What's wrong with you, kisama, do you find yourself too important to answer me?"

"Lie, Gomen, Suikotsu sama and Domo arigato for your kind compliment."

"Whatever…" he walked away leaving Yuki alone again.

'Well there is ONE good thing about today; I only have to cook for three! At least it seems so, According to Bankotsu Jakotsu is gone and that horrible Mukotsu was sent away, I haven't seen Kyoukotsu either not that it matters, he only eats innocent children.' She frowned and shuddered at the thought.

'So… what will it be today… I really hope Suikotsu won't say anything about me singing…'

Of course, as usual, her hopes shattered as she served lunch.

"Here is our famous singer!" Renkotsu commented with a tad of sarcasm and smirked.

'Oh no! that bastard! He DID tell, oh dear this just keeps getting better and better.'

"C'mon sing for us." Bankotsu said looking her in the eye.

"Really, this isn't necessary; I'll go get the sake…"

"NO! stay here and do as you're told."

"YO! GINKOTSU," Suikotsu shouted, "Come here and see the show!"

'I'm going to die, this is so embarrassing…'

"What's with you today, you're so slow, come on already!"

"Okay…

Say you love me every waking moment,

Turn my head with talk of summertime.

Say you need me with you now and always.

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you.

All I want is freedom,

A world with no more night.

And you always beside me

To hold me and to hide me.

Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime.

Say the word and I will follow you…"

When she finished the song she noticed something strange-

They all had weird looking expressions.

"Your voice it's… AMAZING!" Bankotsu said.

"Gesh!" Ginkotsu agreed.

Yuki blushed. "Arigato… I'll um… get the sake now…" and she walked away thinking:

'Maybe he isn't so bad after all…'

Okay children, what did we learn in today's Japanenglish?

Baka stupid

Sugoi awosome

Kisama filth (or bitch, according to some….)

Lie no

Dom Arigato thank you very much.

That's it, I believe.

Yuki's song-

"All I ask of you" from "The Phantom Of The Oprah" (Christine's part).

That's all for today, bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, it is I, yours truly, Tsuta Yosei.

Regarding the unfortunately nearing school year (tomorrow whines)

Well, I'm taking vocal lessons (three times a week for two hours) and piano as well (not to mention SCHOOL itself…) so I probably won't be able to update as much as I do now but I promise I won't leave thee stranded in the vasts of nothingness! (lol…)

Enjoy chapter (lucky) 13!

JAPANENGLISH:

Teme- bastard

Aniki- brother

Demo- but

Damare- shut up

Kami-lord

Nightfall. Yuki was finishing dinner and began serving as usual when a weird oversize wasp appeared next to Bankotsu.

The young leader nodded and the bug gave him a piece of pink glass looking.

'Could this be one of those infamous jewel shards?'

"I have some bad news," Bankotsu began, "Kyoukotsu is dead. Defeated by a wolf

demon named Kouga."

'Kouga… could this be the same one who is after Kagome's heart?

I'm glad that teme is dead, he deserved it!'

She smiled a bit at the thought of the innocents' death's revenge.

"What are you smiling about, bitch!" Renkotsu snapped.

"Yeah his right, damare, bitch! our aniki's dead! What the party for?" Suikotsu added.

"Gomen nasai, demo, I was smiling at a happy memory of my laid family."

She lied, fearing her life.

"Leave her be, it does not matter," Bankotsu said, "And Yuki, go now."

She nodded and left the room.

'Time for a good night's sleep.'

"What did you just call her?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yuki… that's her name."  
"What happened to 'bitch' and 'wench and shit like that?"

"I dunno… leave me alone!"

"Oh, kami!" Renkotsu began, "You're falling for that little whore, aren't you?"

"She not a… NO I AM NOT! It's none of your fucking business. No one question me. And I never want to hear this nonsense again, understand?"

"Hai, Oo-aniki." Renkotsu replied in defeat.

"Now to business, Kyoukotsu is dead, but it doesn't matter. I'm sure Jakotsu can kill

This Inuyasha, but just incase I want you, Renkotsu, to join them as well and take Ginkotsu with you."

"Hai, Oo-aniki." 'This may be the perfect opportunity to collect more jewel shards

And become stronger then Bankotsu…' he thought.

The next afternoon-

"He was… weird…" Miroku said.

"Yes… but his katana was dangerous!" Inuyasha added.

"Do you think we should chase him?" Sango asked.

"Of course, let's go!" Inuyasha said.

Meanwhile, Yuki was making lunch when she heard a voice behind her:

"Yuki, Suikotsu is um… well, he's not here and I hate eating alone so, would you will join me."  
"Fine, I'll be gl… honored to."

"Good, I'm going to train now…"

'I'll make something for desert! I wish I could bake a nice cake or ice cream…

not gonna happen… but what Can I make for desert around here?... AH! I've got it!'

And with that she got to work.

I hope you liked it! (Sorry for the shortness but, it's required for this specific

Chapter)

Sayonara!

P.S.

If you'd like to read another story of mine, it's on my user name is KodokuNamida. (Ha-Ha free publicity…LOL)


	14. Chapter 14

O.k. people welcome to…. CHAPTER 14! And here's today's' Japanenglish:  
daifuku- great luck

Taiyoukai- demon lord

Omae- you are

After they finished eating lunch, Yuki said:  
"I have a surprise!"

"What?"  
"Wait a minute, I'll be right back."

'He's gonna love it! Wait, I don't care, I made it for ME, so I will be happy. Yeah, that's it, all for ME.'

"Here it is," she said when she returned with the surprise, "Strawberry Daifuku."

(Strawberry Daifuku is a large strawberry put in a soft chewy and sticky rice pastry

Along with sweet red bean paste.)

"This…is…excellent…" Bankotsu said while wolfing the desert from his plate.

"Arigato, my mother taught me how to make it…" She zoned out into nostalgia.

A few seconds later, when he had finished his dish, Bankotsu said:

"I lost my parents too… my father was a soldier and he died, in one of the battles and my mother became sick and died as well."

"That's sad…did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, my father left to fight when I was 5 months old and died when I was two, they never got a chance to have more children."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to continue training; you can do whatever you want."

"Arigato." 'That was strange… poor guy, I can really relate to that only I didn't lose my family at such a young age. And these guys are like his family, no wonder he seemed so depressed when he heard the news yesterday. Anyhow, what shall I do?'

Two days later:

"Oo-aniki!" Jakotsu waved excitedly to Bankotsu.

During the past couple of days much happened-

At the castle they received news that Sesshomaru, the taiyoukai of the western

Land killed Mukotsu, something the stirred mixed emotions in Yuki's heart.

From one end she was glad he died after what he did to her but she how much Bankotsu cared for these men, like brother… but then she reflected, pondering why Bankotsu's emotions meant so much to her and decided rapidly to dismiss it.

Also they heard that Inuyasha had destroyed most of Ginkotsu's body but Renkotsu managed to somehow repair him.

'Now I see how…' Yuki thought, 'He looks even worse, now he looks like a

Bloody tank! Weird…'

Within those two days they also moved to another castle, this time Yuki was not

Present during the killing spree, Bankotsu said she didn't have to so, I quote:  
"You won't make a damn scene again."

Everyone were sitting around, Bankotsu and Jakotsu were sitting on the deck,

Drinking sake and talking.

Meanwhile, Yuki was starting up a fire to cook over when she heard something coming and Bankotsu shouting at her to go inside and stay there until he says so.

"Something dangerous is going down, right?"

"Hai, now go, do as you're told."

She went inside, thinking:  
'Does he… care for me? Keeping me away from danger?'

When she was inside she peeked threw the window, but she couldn't hear a thing.

"Omae Kouga, ne?" Bankotsu asked with hatred in his voice.

"Hai and I'm going to kill you!"  
"In your dreams, teme!"

The battle began.

That's all folks!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi wazz up? School began, which really sux (leave me alone!)

But at least I have my piano to calm my nerves (damn happy people!)

Any way, here's chapter 15!

Yuki stared at the fight, bored.

'They're FIVE against ONE; it's so obvious that they'll tear him apart….'

Just when Yuki was sure the Ookami is as good as dead, she saw the last thing she expected to see…

"Kagome chan! Inuyasha!"

She ran out recklessly to the battle field. She noticed one of Kagome's arrows

Heading towards Bankotsu who was busy fighting Inuyasha.

"Yuki?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"YUKI?" they all turned to see her, but she paid no attention.

She jumped in front of Bankotsu, the arrow pierced her shoulder.

"Yuki chan!" Kagome hollered at her wounded cousin, her voice filled with concern.

"Yuki…" Bankotsu whispered in a barely audible tone, yet as low is it may be it was

Pained, concerned.

"C'mon," Bankotsu yelled out to the other team members, "Let's go!"

They were all on Ginkotsu, on their way out.

"Teme!" Inuyasha yelled, "Come back here and fight!" he was about to go after them but out of the earth emerged a baboon pelt wearing creature.

'Why did I do that? My instincts told me to…' that was Yuki's last thought before

everything became black.

"Yuki! Don't fall asleep now; you've got to stay awake!" Bankotsu shaked her body but received no response.

"Why are you bothering with her? If she dies she can easily be replaced…" Jakotsu said casually.

"NO! She can't be replaced!"

"Naze, Oo-aniki?" Jakotsu asked.

"Because I love her…cooking, yeah that's it, not too many women can cook like her…."

'Yeah, right…' Renkotsu thought, 'She means much to him, and apparently to

that miko too, maybe she isn't completely useless…'

"Yo, Renkotsu!"

"Nani, Oo-aniki?"

"Give me those shards you stole from the miko."

'How…KISAMA!' "Of course, it was my plan to give them to you

all along, Oo-aniki."

"Don't ever try this stunt again, understood? Anyone of you who gets a shard, you hand it over to ME."

'Now to you, hana…' Bankotsu thought and caressed Yuki's cheek when he

thought no one was looking.

He ripped a piece of his top then,

"This may hurt a bit…" He pulled the arrow out.

After that he stripped her of her top and bandaged the wound.

Yuki was sweaty and shaking…

"You'll be fine." He held her close to warm her up.

"I…. I'm sssoooo… cccold…"

"Yuki…"

But she blacked out again.

"I promise, you'll be alright…"

"That is enough, Kanna, you may leave."

The girl in white left Naraku with his thoughts.

'This Yuki… is too much of a distraction and must be disposed of…

Japanenglish:

Naze- why

Nani- what

Hana- flower

Hope you liked it, Sayonara!

and I think I have just the plan for her…'


	16. Chapter 16

"Oo…ka-…san?.."  
"Yuki chan, my darling daughter."  
"Mother, is it my time to join you?"

"No, sweetie, it is not your time."

"I miss you so much…" Yuki sobbed and tried to embrace the ghastly figure

Of her mother but went through her.

"Mother, I really need your advice,"

"Regarding a certain mercenary, I believe."  
"Yes… how did you?..."

"I'm always watching you, my little girl. "

"And, you can hear my thoughts?"  
"No, but it is quite obvious."

"It is, huh?"  
"Yes, especially now, you risked your life to save his, you don't do something

like this for just anyone, right?"

"I guess so… but why can't I admit it to myself? I always deny, giving myself some pathetic excuse."

"I f you realize those are merely excuses, it means you've admitted it."

"That makes sense. Oh mommy! I wish you were there all the time, I need you, I'm so lost without you… and I miss dads' pointless jokes and Will…"

"This may sound very cliché, but it might have been destiny…"

"I think I understand what you mean but still…"

"I know what I'm about to say will be a very difficult task, but you have got

to accept it and move on. There is happiness in store for you."

Yuki dried her eyes.

"I'm afraid it is time to relinquish, my dear. "

"Not yet, please, just a few more minutes…"

"There is one more thing, I can not say much of it but I do know your cousin isn't the only one with special powers… goodbye now, saiai Yuki."

"Ookasan!"

"Mama… mama…"

"Yuki, wake up. Come on…"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Ban…kotsu?"

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai… I think…"

"You gave me…us I mean, quite scare back there. Don't ever try something stupid like that again."

"But you…"

"I… Yuki, there's something about us you should know."

"Nani?"

"We're all…dead."  
"NANI?"

"We died a decade ago…"

"This is a bad time for jokes…"

"I'm not kidding. A demon called Naraku brought us back to life

using shard of the shikon no tama.

"Oh my god…"  
"So you really don't need to take a hit for me, it can't kill me."

"Oh, that's why you said not to try something like that again…"

'He doesn't care…'

'She probably thinks I don't care… well it's better that way…' he thought.

"Yuki…" he began but noticed she fell asleep.

'I don't want to talk to him right now…' She thought and put herself to sleep.

"What the hell is he doing?" Suikotsu asked.

"Playing kissy face with that kisama onna." Renkotsu said.

"URUSAI!" Jakotsu yelled, "He's our leader, he know what he's doing."  
"Yeah right…"Renkotsu whispered to himself.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Bankotsu came towards them with Yuki

in his arms.

"Well, Renkotsu says that you and this…" He said with disgust, "Thing, were

doing ehhmmm SOMETHING back there." Jakotsu snitched.

"I was just taking care of her injuries, not that I need to justify myself before you…"

"You're right, Oo-aniki. I should not have questioned your actions." 'Baka teme… if only I could put my hands on more of those jewel shards I would…'

"Listen up! Suikotsu and Jakotsu will go after that Sesshomaru guy…"

"Naze?" Jakotsu whined.

"What is it?" Bankotsu asked."

"I want to fight that kawaii Inuyasha!"

"From what I've heard this Sesshomaru is suppose to be good looking."

"Demo…"  
"That's enough! Anyway, Ginkotsu and Renkotsu will go together and I'll take

Yuki with me."

'How so very surprising….' Renkotsu thought.

'I don't like that look on his face…' Bankotsu thought of Renkotsu, 'He's defiantly

up to no good…'

That's it for today everyone! Thanx for reviewing! And umm..

Ember- gothic, what is oocness?

Oh and before I forget Japanenglish:  
Ooka-san- mother

Daijoubu desu ka?- are you alright?

Saiai- beloved

Urusai- shut up

Nani- what?  
Naze- why?

Demo- but


	17. Chapter 17

'I feel awful… well I didn't have a chance to shower in days and I'm sticky

With sweat and blood, my hair is greasy, my kimono is ripped…'

"Bankotsu, are you here?"

"That's Bankotsu sama, don't forget it!" he came from the shadows in the cave.

'What happened to him? He was so kind… well no he wasn't, I must be dreaming…'

"Well, what do you want?"

"I would like to bathe, if that's all right, onegai?"

"Why not… but I'm coming with you."  
"NANI?"  
"So you won't try to escape."

"Demo watashi…"

"It's either that or nothing at all."  
'Teme hentai!' "FINE!"

"Then let's go."

"I don't have anything to wear…"

"I'll handle that for you…" He smirked.

'What the hell is wrong with him! Everything was fine a few hours ago, we talked,

he told me all kinds of stuff he was really sweet, I don't get it…'

Her thoughts were cut off by a chilling scream.

"Oh my god…" she looked at a young woman's naked, lifeless body.

"Here's you dress."

"What did you do!"

"Duh! I told her to undress and then killed the baka onna, ungrateful wench…"

"I didn't mean for you to kill anybody."

"That is the thanks I get for helping you!"  
"Whatever…"

They finally reached a lake.

"You should at LEAST have the decency to turn around while I undress."

"FINE." He turned around. After she was done undressing, Yuki dipped in the water.

"AHHHH!"

"What!" he turned to her.

"The water is freezing!"  
"Baka onna! Why did you scream like that!"  
"I… um, Bankotsu…sama, I wanted to…"

"Nani?"

"um… juyo janai…" she stared sadly at her reflection in the water.

There was a long awkward silence. In a way Yuki found the silence, as tense as it may be, relaxing.

'Chinmoku… how lovly… the water is so cold, brrrr… I wish it was hot!'

Suddenly, a sound of bubbling was heard…

"What the fuck?..." Bankotsu turned to see…

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yuki screamed at the rising water temperature.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked her.

"I have no idea… I wish the water would just have a nice warm temperature!"

And slowly the heat declined.

"Yuki, what the hell just happened here?"

"I really don't know…"

"Let's go back now, I have business to attend to."  
"Watashi…"

"What now?"

"Juyo janai…" Her wet hair was blown by the wind and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

'Ookasan was only an illusion, there is no happiness for me…'

Ohh, how sad! Anyway thanx for reviewing! If you have any suggestions or anything, please tell me, I pretty much know y storyline and where it's heading, but I may add stuff by popular demand.

And remember-

BEN AND JERRY'S RULE!

IRON MAIDEN RULZ THE FUCKING WORLD!

And last but not least, japanenglish for today:

Onegai- please

Demo-but

Nani-what

Watashi-I

Juyo janai- it doesn't matter

Baka- stupid

Onna-woman

Chinmoku-silence

Ookasan-mother.

That's all, bye bye!


	18. Chapter 18

"Yuki, I'm hungry." Bankotsu pouted.

"There's nothing I can do about it."  
"Naze?"

"Well, there's nothing to cook, if only I had supplies, I just wish I had pasta and tomato sauce…"

Out of nowhere a pack of pasta and canned tomato sauce appeared in Yuki's hands.

"What the hell…" she dropped the items.

"How did you do that!"

Yuki was still stunned. Shocked. Terrified.

"Yuki, hello, is anybody home?"

But no matter how loud he yelled Yuki did not leave her current state of trance.

Her mind was flooded by endless questions:

'Why… how… what…HOW…?'

"Women… sometimes I agree with Jakotsu…"

"Na…nani?"  
"Finally, what the hell's wrong with you?"  
"I wish I knew…"

'I can not say much of it but I do know your cousin isn't the only one with special powers… your cousin isn't the only one with special powers…

special powers…' Yuki remembered her mothers' final word.

"Special powers…"

"What are you whispering there?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what were you saying."  
"I… I suddenly remembered my mother words, something about me having,"

"Hold on a minute," Bankotsu cut her off, "isn't your mother dead?"

"Well, when I was unconscious I saw a mist and in it was the spirit of my mother."

"And she told you that…"

"I have special powers."  
"Did she say anything more specific?"

"Of course not, she's a spirit, they have to be vague."

"Whatever…"

"It is a good question, though… I mean, Kagome is a miko, Inuyasha has youkai

powers, Sango is a taijya (sp?), Miroku is a houshi, but.. what am I?"

"There may be someone who knows…"

"Who?"

"Naraku..."

"NO WAY! He's a bastard! He deserves the most horrible punishment, and I will not seek his help."

"Better you don't, little one… so young and foolish." Naraku said to himself.

"And still much of a distraction to my puppet, love- what a useless thing it is.

Then again, ningen are stupid… but I'm afraid my dear you are too much of a liability and I must rid of you at once I wish for my plan to succeed. Especially now that you seem to have these majo powers which I fail to understand where they suddenly appeared from, not that they will being you salvation from me."

He held a bizarre fruit in his hand and thought:

'Soon, I will rid of this pest…'

"Anyway Yuki, stop freaking out like some aho. I'm going out now and I expect

dinner to be made when I return."

'Gomen, Yuki… I must detach myself of you so I can have my teammates full, doubtless, respect. Even if it means giving other things up.'

He thought sadly and walked away.

Another sad ending… oh well, what can you do- life sux and then you die.

How optimistic of me, ne? see you soon!

Japanenglish:  
(this is from last time, I forgot: Hentai- pervert.)

Miko- priestess

Youkai- demon

Ningen- human

Gomen- sorry


	19. Chapter 19

"Since the pasta and sauce seem to be here, I guess pasta it is." Yuki said to herself.

She went out for some wood and water.

"But what exactly am I suppose to cook in? there are no pots or pans here…

wait a minute- about an hour ago there were no pasta or sauce here either… how the hell did I make them appear?"

she thought to herself for a while what exactly she thought or said before the items magically appeared.

"Magic…Kagome-chan is a miko, she has spiritual power but I don't recall her saying anything about making things appear out of no where. I know for sure I am not youkai… the only person I know that can do this kind of stuff is Paige, from 'Charmed' and she's a television character…"

"Who are you speaking to, child?" an old lady appeared in front of her.

"Oh, just thinking out loud…" She blushed.

"Juyo janai, deary."  
"What is a poor weak old lady like you doing here?"

The lady did seem frail- her cloths were very used looking, she was very wrinkled

And had a sick appearance.

"Unfortunately, my village was destroyed by demons and only I and my grandson managed to escape. Since then we are homeless, but now poor Mako has become ill…

and I have no money to treat him."  
"Oh my god, that's awful! Where is he now?"

"At the mountain base, he was too weak to come with me."  
"But why are you here?"  
"I heard of a group of kind people who are here- a hanyou, a miko, a taijya, a

houshi, and a little kitsune. I have high kibou that they will help us."

"You've heard of Kagome chan and the rest of them?"  
"Of course, why?"

"She, the miko, is my cousin!"

"I see…"

Yuki's stomach suddenly grumbled and remembered she didn't eat all day.

"My dear, are you hungry?"

"Yes…" She blushed, "I was just about to cook for my hus…friend and me."

'What was I going to say? He isn't my husband, he doesn't even like me.'

"Well," The old lady said and rummaged threw her bag, "I have just the thing for you."

She pulled out a wired and exotic looking plant.

"This is a special fruit I brought with me- our village used to grow these…" she said sadly.

"I know what it's like to lose your loved one…" Yuki sympathized.

"I want you to have it."  
"I don't have any money…"

"I'm giving it to you." She said kindly.

"I couldn't…"

"You are a very sweet girl who has been threw a lot, I can tell. I want you to take it."

"Well…" 'I'm starving and it's so juicy…' "Umm… fine. But only if you promise to stay for dinner."  
"I fear I can not, I must continue my journey so I can return to my grandson soon."

"Then at least let me repay your kindness by helping you search for them."  
"Very well my dear, but first you must eat."

"Hai, domo arigato."

She took a bite from the fruit...

It was delicious- like the sourness of passion fruit, the sweetness of a peach…

The kind of things that make people drool.

Yuki put her lips and teeth to the fruit for another bite when suddenly she felt

Dizzy and weak.

"H… hel..p mme…. Plllle..ase…" she begged the old lady for help, only to get a cold glare.

When Yuki blacked out completely the old lady shifted into dark purple mist and vanished.

And so Yuki remained lying there unconscious.

Here's a littlr cliff hanger… what a busy week! And it's finally over- there's stake for dinner, yay!

Okay, enough of this damn enthusiasm and on to today's Japanenglish:

Juyo janai- never mind

Hanyou- half demon

Kitsune- fox

Miko- priestess

Houshi- Buddhist monk

Taijya- demon exterminator

Kibou- hope

Hai-yes

Domo arigato- thank you very much

That all Y'all, see ya!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys, wazz up? Yesterday I had an online chat with GOD, yeah people have some pretty freaky idea's… anyway here's chapter 20

"Yuki! Yuki! Where the hell is she… I hope she didn't run away… for her sake, of course."

Bankotsu walked a little further where he saw a pile of wood and Yuki lying on the ground.

"YUKI!" he rushed to her side. "Yuki…wake up, c'mon!"

'What's wrong with her? She doesn't seem to be wounded- no blood, no cuts,

what's going on?' Suddenly, he noticed something- a blue fruit.

"Gokurakuchou…KUSO! Where the hell did she get poisoned fruit from!"  
He picked her limp body in his arms and said:

"How do you always manage to get into trouble, baka!"

'I should have never left her alone…'

A while later, Bankotsu still failed to find a village or such and then he remembered the old priest who protected him after that fight with the cursed Inuyasha.

'Come to think of him, he and his stupid friends seemed to know Yuki. I'll have to ask her about it. I mean, I never got a chance with her continuous fainting…'

He tried to remember exactly where that man was and walked in that direction for a while. When he finally got there, the man sat there surrounded by a pinkish halo.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

"This girl here, Yuki…"

"What of her? She seems dead."

"No, she ate this fruit, gokurakuchou,"

"I know what it is- but, what do you want with me?"

"I want to know how to help her."

"There is no way of saving her; this girl is doomed to eternity of sleep."

"There must be a way! Onegai,"

"Well, there is ONE way- a man who loves this young lady and she loves back must kiss her. There is a catch though- if she does not REALLY love this man or vice versa she will remain asleep forever with no way of salvation."

"I see… arigato, sayonara." He turned his back at the priests' mummy and walked away.

'What should I do… if I mess this up, she'll stay like this forever… I know I love her… wait I don't… oh, I feel so child like, this is stupid, I know I love her, I do…

But what if she doesn't? how can I know this for sure? What if there's someone else out that…'

The thought made him boil with anger and jealousy.

After a while of thinking about the subject, he decided:

"it's worth a try- it's not like there are many other options anyway."

He got to a cabin in the mountain, killed the old man who lived there and put Yuki

On the futon.

"Here goes nothing…"

He drew closer…

Put his lips to her, gently…

And kissed her, the kiss slowly became more and more passionate when…

Her eyes shot open. He broke the kiss and she spat out the piece of fruit.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You did something really stupid, AGAIN."

"What… the last thing I remember is an old lady giving some weird fruit

and then… nothing."  
"You ate gokurakuchou."

"A paradise bird!"

"It's the name used for that exotic POISONOUS fruit that bitch gave you." He frowned.

"You… were worried?"

"Of course I was!"

Yuki smiled gently. "Tell me something, before I woke up were you kissing me?"

He blushed lightly. "Umm… yes… well, that was the only way to wake you up so you could cook dinner."

"Oh… I see…" she was disappointed.

"Wait, no. that's not true."

"Huh?"

"Yuki, I went to this old priest who told me that the only way to wake you was if a person you truly loved and… loved you back would kiss you."

Yuki blushed furiously. "You mean…"

"Aishiteru, Yuki."

She got up from the futon and stepped closer to him, crashing her lips to his.

He massaged her lips with his tongue, asking for entry which she gave.

She put her hands on his firm chest and his roamed her body.

Together they fell to the futon.

Okies ppl, that's all for today.

I don't think there's gonna be a lemon, I'd be really embarrassed to write one but if y'all wanna, I'll do it, I don't really mind either way. So……. That's it. See ya!




	21. Chapter 21

O.k. people, here's the deal- I decided against writing a lemon because it kinda

Makes me feel uncomfortable and besides, it's not vital to the storyline (Well the gore

Details aren't) just know- it did happen. Goody, now that this is done with, on to the story!

The next day when Yuki opened her eyes and felt herself in her loves' embrace

She thought:

'Maybe life IS worth living after all… hw may be a blood thirsty mercenary but…

he is very sweet to me…'

She got up and went to prepare breakfast.

"I really want to make something good for breakfast today… maybe the person who lived her, which I do NOT want to imagine what happened to, had some supplies."

She looked threw the small kitchen but only found some bread, old fruit, and beans of some sorts.

"This sux…"

"What sux?"  
"AHHH!"

"Nani?"

"You scared the hell out of me. Someone DID try to poison me, remember?"  
"True, demo, you don't need to worry, I'm here."  
"How cliché and machoistic of you- sweet non the less…"

They kissed.

"You know, you don't have to cook if you don't wanna…"  
"Well, I'm kind of hungry, I don't know what about you…"

"If you need to go out for some reason I'll come with you. Oh by the way,

Why does that weird girl who hangs with Inuyasha know you?"

"Why? You mean how…"

"Whatever."  
"She's my cousin."

"Your cousin!"

"Yeah, is that so bad?"

"Well… I dunno, it's weird."

"To me it's nothing then hopefully you won't mind either…"

"Demo, Yuki- how I'm I suppose to fight my woman's cousin?"

"Leave that for the time being, will ya? I'm starving here!"

"Fine…"

Later on that day Yuki was lying in Bankotsu's' arms on the grass near the wood cabin.

"Yuki, there is another mystery you know,"

"I assume you mean the fact that I make things come out of no where?"

"Yeah, that can be awfully useful in combat."

"It's the 'awfully' part that scares me…"

"Oh, come on!"

"Anyway, I don't know what it is let alone USE it skillfully…"

"True so, we need to find out what this thing is, right?"  
"Hai, demo, how do we do that?"

"That guy, the mummy,"

"MUMMY!"

"Yeah, he works for Naraku."

"Naraku… I can't believe you're doing his dirty work, that… teme…"

Yuki bit on her anger.

"We do owe him our lives, you know."

"He's a yaroo that won't be afraid to double cross you the second he fells like it."

"True, he can not be trusted."

"What were saying about that muumy?"

"Well he…"

Meanwhile on a different part of the mountain, Renkotsu had just lost Ginkotsu

And a battle to Kouga.

'Ginkotsu… he gave me his shard. I will use it well…"

"Renkotsu." A deep, sly voice called on him from behind.

"Omae…"

"I am Naraku."

"Naraku, what do you want?"

"To offer you a deal."  
"What kind of deal?"

"I want you to kill Bankotsu's little wench."

"What do I have to benefit of this?"

"You figure that out yourself…" Naraku vanished in his purple mist.

'He's right, if that bitch dies he would be crushed and vulnerable… all I need is one more shard and I think I know how to get it…'

He smirked.

That's all guy, bye- 'till next time! 

Japanenglish:

Demo- but

Nani- what

Teme- bastard

That's it, I think, anyway- enjoy… whatever, I dunno, I'm so damn tired…

f--- the system!


	22. Chapter 22

"So, what do you say? Should we go for it?"

"I don't know, I mean a Naraku employee can't mean good news…"

"He did help save you, you know…"

"So? YOU asked for help, not me."

"Well, if you don't wanna, then fine. Be that way…"

"What way!"  
"You need to understand your power and how to use it and this guy may have the answers you need."  
"I'll think about."  
"Can you think of anyone else who can help you out?"

"No."  
"So, what's to think about? Worst case I'll kill him, o.k.?"  
"You are so stubborn!"

"Yeah, that true."

She kissed him on the lips and said:

"Fine then, we'll go see him. Happy now?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes.

"Iku zo! C'mon, move!"

"Okay, okay, excuse me for being tired, thanx to SOMEONE."

"What can I say?" He smirked.

"You, again?" the mummy asked when they finally got there.

"Listen, here's the deal,"

"Sir, what he was saying is that we really need your help."

"I see, what is you problem?"

"I umm," Yuki began

"Come on, I don't want to listen to this all day."  
"Hai, gomen nasai, what I was saying was that lately some pretty strange things

happened to me."

"Such as?"

"Well, I was bathing in cold water and wished for them to be hot and suddenly they became really hot, and I also made stuff appear out of no where, I,"

"Enough said, kozo, there is no mystery here, you are obviously a majo."

"MAJO!" Yuki and Bankotsu asked at the same time.

"Hai, majo. Now leave me be."

The two were too stunned to move.

"Go already, baka onna to teme…"

"H..hai.. arigato, sayonara." Yuki said and they walked out of there.

"Oh my god… I'm a…"

"Yuki, do you know what this is?"

"Of course I do!"

"You said you came from another time,"

"Yeah so?"  
"Well, you also said that in you timeline you are familiar with some legends of your

kind and others you thought of,"

"Yeah SO?"

"Urusai and let me finish! Anyway, the things you mentioned have nothing to do with the reality of what a majo is."  
"Then why don't you tell me Mr. smarty pants?"

They had just arrived at the cabin, it was sunset when they heard:  
"Bankotsu! Oo-aniki!"

"Jakotsu, hajimemashite?"

"I have some bad news…"

"I know, Ginkotsu and Suikotsu are dead."  
"Hai."

The two men set on the deck and talked for a while.

Meanwhile, Yuki was left alone with her thoughts:

"I'm a… witch?"

Hi y'all, wazz up? Life's crazy… and sad…. And annoying….

Anyway, Japanenglish:

Iku zo- let's go

Hai- yes

Gomen nasai- sorry

Baka- stupid

Onna- woman

To- and (I think…)

Teme- bastard

Arigato- thank you

Sayonara- good bye

Hajimemashite- how are you?  
Majo- (as you may have guessed) witch

That's all, to infinity and beyond!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guy, what a busy week! Finally I got time to update my beloved story!

Well, I hope you enjoy it!  
Koishii- beloved (or something like that) Sugoi- awesome

Nani- what Iku zo- let's go

Hai- yes

Lie-non

Kokoro- heart

"Yuki,"

"Nani, Koishii?"

"Tell me, do you want to master the use of your power?"

"Of course! But how can I?"

"With the right guidance I believe you can."  
"That very nice and all but, who's guidance?"  
"Mine, of course."  
"YOURS?"

"Hai."  
"You're kidding, right?"

"Lie. Not at all."  
"What do YOU know about witchcraft?"  
"I'll tell you when your lessons begin."  
"And when will that be?"  
"How 'bout right now?"

"What about Jakotsu sama?"

"He's gone inside to rest."

"Well then, why not?" she smiled to him.

"Good! First thing is the interdiction: there are two kinds of witches in

the world- good and evil. Black magic- white magic.

Being a witch isn't something you get from your parent,"

"You mean genetically."  
He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Never mind."  
"Some people, women actually, are just born with this power.

In my life I met one witch, a dark one, they are extremely powerful and light

Witches are their only rivals."

"You mean even a very powerful miko, houshi, youkai, etc., can't beat them?"

"Perhaps someone extremely wise and powerful."

"I see, and do you get to choose between good and evil or is that prewritten too?"

"Majo no kokoro…your way is in your heart."  
"Okay."

"Knowing you I think you belong to the dark side."  
"What!" She playfully punched his arm.

"Now seriously, I think you're with the good guys."

"So what's next?"

"Here are the themes you must learn:  
Spells, potions, divination, and chants. of BOTH sides."

"Why?"  
"You know what they say- keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"I get it, Sugoi! Iku zo!"

"There is one problem…."

"What?"  
"I don't know exactly everything…"

"I knew it! You know some stuff about us but you're no professor, ne?"

"I umm… I…"

"Never mind, I'll learn the Wicca witching from Phoebe, Piper, and Paige…"  
"Who are they?"  
"From the TV…. scratch that…"

"Whatever." He left her alone.

"O.k. Yuki, what kind of thing do you need to know? Spells-

protection spells, Vanquishing, summoning, what else? Well, that enough

for one day. What should I do now? Make up spells? I need the book of shadow, how I wish I had it, if it was for real, that is."

Suddenly, out of no where, the book of shadows, THE book of shadows appeared.

"I guess this means I got 'summoning' down…I thing I finally got the point, here let's give it a try- I wish I had a… chocolate bar!" and it appeared.

"Wow… this is the neatest power EVER! I'm a witch! So cool!"

That's it, sorry it took long to update but I did say my life became hectic

This year… anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

:)


	24. Chapter 24

"Yuki!"

"Nani?"

"It's time for bed."

"Naze?" she pouted.

"We're getting out of here tomorrow morning, early in the morning."  
"Demo, I need to practice, I got the charmed ones' book of shadows and

I also want to summon an Egyptian magic book and Casandras',"

"Do whatever you want, your problem, though."

"Hai, oyasumi nasai, Koishii."

"Oyasumi nasai…" he walked away.

"Now let's see… Egyptian sorcery… the goddess of magic is Isis so maybe…

I wish I had the book of Isis?"

An ancient golden book appeared and was about to fall on her foot.

Yuki shielded herself.

"This is strange… why doesn't my foot hurt like hell?"

She then looked up and saw the book frozen in mid air.

"No way… I did this? Sugoi!" she cheered and the book fell on the ground missing her foot by inches.

"Another new power, this is soooooooo cool!"

All night Yuki memorized spells, potions, demon names and abilities, she

Did not sleep for a second.

At sunrise Bankotsu awoke and saw no one by his side.

'She didn't…'

He went outside and saw Yuki sleeping on the grass.

'She did…'

"Yuki," he gently shaked her, "wake up, it's time to go."

"What's with the new attitude?" Jakotsu asked

"Koishii…"

"KOISHII? Sappy…" The disgusted man said to his Oo-aniki.

"Huh?" Yuki slowly opened her eyes.

"You studied all night, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I must've fallen asleep, I think it was a little before sunrise…"

"Well, Oo-aniki told you but you didn't," Jakotsu said but noticed she fell back to sleep.

"Listen…what are you gonna do?"

"You can move on, I'll stay here with her for a while."

"Hai. sayonara, Oo-aniki."

"Bankotsu…"

"You're finally up."

"I guess I was pretty tired…"

"Well, at least I hope you gained something of it."

"Of course, I know so much! I just need practice."

"Sugoi, good for you. Iku zo, c'mon."

"I'm coming… can I take a bath first?" She gave a cheeky smile.

"NO."

"Onegai?"

"NO."  
"You can join me…"  
"O.k."

She giggled and thought:

'Men… so easily manipulated…"

K' ppl, that's all for today. I want ya'll to do me a big favor- please, PLEASE,

Check out this link, extremely is really shocking, but please take a look.

Anyway, that's it bye bye


	25. Chapter 25

Yuki sat on a rock with the book of shadows and several other modern magic

Manuals and studied.

"That's all you do now, ne?"

"Hai, I need to learn my art." She smiled at her koishii.

"What are we doing here anyway?" She asked and stared at the sky as it turned

to dusk.

"Waiting."

"What for?"  
"It's not for a woman to know."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You heard me."

"Just a while ago you let me view you massacres and suddenly now you,"

"Now you're MY woman."

"I am the exact same Yuki I was a week ago."

"It was that girl, I believe, that vomited and fainted at those sights." He smirked, satisfied with his answer.

"Whatever, I didn't care, anyway."

'I'll get you for this, male chauvinist PIG.'

Yuki searched for a good spell or potion to get her revenge on her mate.

"I got it!"

"Nani? What did you get?"

"Nothing, nothing…" she smirked to herself.

"Whatever…"

"I'm going to find some herbs, I'll be back in a few."

In reality, she was going to practice her revenge spell.

"A temporary transformation! I can make him turn into a pig for a couple

for hours… serves him right! He wouldn't even let me go out looking for herbs

alone, too dangerous, feh! I'm a majo, I can take care of myself!"

She said half with pride, half reassuring herself.

"So,

Power of the earth, come to me.

Set my magic spirit free.

Vengeance I bring upon thee

A pig you will become,

So mote it be.

O.k., let's do this again."

She was about to repeat the chant when she heard a big explosion and saw

A dust from a collapsing cave near by.

Instinctively she went to see what was going on.

"Jakotsu-sama?" she rushed over seeing the weary man.

"Onna… what are doing here?"

"I was practicing spells when I saw the collapse. I need to get you out of here…"

"Naze Omae… what did I ever do to deserve your kindness?"  
"Juyo janai, later, now… give me just a second…" She concentrated on finding a solution to the situation when she saw Renkotsu sneaking from behind closing in

on Jakotsus' hand, where the jewel shard that kept him alive was."

"TEME! How dare you!" she yelled, enraged.

She used telekinesis to lift the fallen rocks and throw then at the traitor.

"Kisama onna, omae o korosu!" he hissed at her.

Unfortunately, Yuki didn't control her new power well and missed every hit.

Meanwhile Renkotsu, who was very well trained at using his weapon, loaded the canon and aimed…

Okay, that's all for, a little cliff hanger here…

And for some odd reason the link didn't appear… well it was on "this is why you don't drink and drive" by spfansunited, it is VERY depressing, but please… thank you!

Translation:  
Hai- yes

Koishii- beloved

Nani- what

Onna- woman

Naze- why

Omae- you

Teme- bastard

Kisama- filth

Juyo janai- it doesn't matter

'k, that's it, C YA!


	26. Chapter 26

The bomb left the canon and was closing in on Yuki.

In midway, Yuki managed to hold it there with her telekinesis.

"What the fuck…" Renkotsu asked quietly to himself.

"Teme…" Yuki said stressing over keeping the bomb in the air.

While she was distracted, the devious Renkotsu rushed over to the injured

Jakotsu to steal the shard that kept him alive.

Renkotsu took the shikon shard out of Jakotsus' arm.

'She is no ordinary baka onna… be happy, Oo-aniki….'

Those were Jakotsus' last thoughts as he died smiling.

"LIE!" Yuki screamed, loosing control over the bomb.

It was closing in…

3 meters…

2 meters…

1 meter…

'Sayonara, saiai Bankotsu…' she thought and was ready for impact…

It never came.

"Nani?..."

"Yuki, daijoubu ka?" a familiar voice said.

"Inuyasha?"

"What happened here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, after I left I smelled you so I ran back to check it out and then I

saw Renkotsu fleeing the place, I came in and saw you were about to get hit

so I saved you."

"Domo arigato, Inuyasha."

"How ever did you escape them?"

"I Inuyasha, I didn't escape."

"NANI?"

"I was allowed to wander off…"

"What are you talking about!"

"How can I say this, it's a bit complicated…"

"Juyo janai, come now, let's go- Kagome will be overjoyed."

"I can't."

"Naze?"

"Atashi to Bankotsu…"

"No way! You're kidding!"  
"Lie, this is the truth. I must be going now, gomen and arigato, Inuyasha-kun."

She dashed out of the cave.

'How will I tell this to koishii? He'll be devastated… he said that Jakotsu

was the only man of the group he could ever trust… and poor Jakotsu, he may be

mean, but I can also see a lot of pain in his eyes, there is good in everyone…"

"Yuki, where the hell have you been? I was wor…you said you were out for herbs!"

"Bankotsu, koishii, I have some very bad news…"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"When I was out there, I heard an…"

She suddenly felt a sharp headache and became dizzy.

"Yuki, are you alright?"

"My head…"

"Here, sit down."

But before she could, she fainted.

"I got you…" He said catching her falling body.

"Yuki, ai, what's wrong with you?"

That's it people! And for the very last time (FF keeps deleting it)

Here's the damn link:

It's on quizilla, calld 'THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE"

Please take it, bye!


	27. Chapter 27

"Here, have some water." Bankotsu handed Yuki a wood cup.

"Arigato…"

"Are you alright?"

"Hai"

"Yuki, what were going to say before you fainted?"

"I… I don't know how to tell you this…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well um…"

"Is something wrong with you? You know why you fainted?"

"No, it's not that."

"So?"

"It's Jakotsu, he's… gone…" she looked down sadly. For some reason, his death

made her sad. She failed to understand WHY, but it was just the way thing were.

"What… happened?" Bankotsu asked, a pained tone in his voice.

"Well, he was wounded and buried under rocks when I found him, I tried to

help but Renkotsu came- he fired at me and took Jakotsus' shards."

"HE WHAT? HOW DARE HE!"

"I'm only here, alive and well, thanks to Inuyasha."

"Nani?"

"Yes, Inuyasha smelled me and came to the rescue- he fought Jakotsu before,

but he left him alive."

"That teme Renkotsu- he will pay, mark my words… betraying his

comrade and trying to kill my mate, he's going down."

"Koishii… he has two more shard now, it might be dangerous."  
"Don't worry," he put his hand on her cheek, "I'll be fine… but HE won't."

It was dark, the sky was a deep shade of blue.

Bankotsu sat on a rock, waiting.

Yuki was left behind, Bankotsu said it was too dangerous for

Her to accompany him.

She agreed with no argument because she understood it was true,

Renkotsu is very devious and may try to use her against Bankotsu.

'But I'm so worried… what if something goes wrong? This guy is dangerous,

he always had a scamming glint in his eyes…' She thought and rubbed her temples.

"I wish I could've saved him… I failed, because I am weak, a crappy witch."

She fell into a puddle of black bitterness.

'How could I have failed koishii like this? I let his best friend, his brother,

die." She sobbed and buried her face in her palms.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu waited on for the traitor to arrive.

"Oo-aniki…"

"Renkotsu, kisama, you thought you could steal your comrads' jewel

shard and become stronger then me! Did you honestly believe that I would

let you get away with killing Jakotsu and trying to kill Yuki? Ne, bakamono?"

An answer never came, only a direct attack.

'Koishii… he's fighting now only because I failed at doing so, if I

would've beaten Renkotsu that teme, he would be here with me now...'

"BAKA!" she slapped her own forehead.

"How could you fail so miserably? As always… I just get the lucky stroke,

it was that why when my family died and I was not there, it's like it now- I was lucky enough to be saved by Inuyasha. I never succeed on my own, I never won my own battle. I'm such a loser…"

"You are not!" a firm voice said behind her.

"Koishii!" She ran and embraced him. "Gomen…"

"Naze?"

"I failed you." She looked down.

"Renkotsu failed me, not you. You tried; you're right about one thing though,

you need more practice."

"You're right, I want to be the best."

"And I'm sure you will be."

They kissed.

That all for the time being, I hope you enjoyed.

Did anyone use that link I gave out?

Anyway, bye 'till the ext time. )


	28. Chapter 28

"Lady of fire hear me call,

bring your warmth upon as all.

Wood of the forest blessed be,

Light the divine fire for me."

"Excellent, Yuki!" Bankotsu encouraged her, "You lit the fire."

"I don't need magic for that you know…"

"Still, you're doing great, you'll be the best witch in the world in no time."

"Arigato, that's very sweet." She smiled at him.

"Bankotsu, koishii there's something else I want to try."

"What might that be?"

"A protection spell."

"What for?"

"To protect us from evil."

"Just incase you forgot- I am evil!"

"I meant REAL evil, like Naraku, for example, I'm pretty sure he

had something to do with the poisoning."

"Do whatever you want, if it makes you happy I guess it can't be that bad."

She laughed and sang:

"If it makes you happy, it can't be that bad.

If it makes you happy then why the hell are you so sad…"

"THAT was your protection spell?"

"No, just a song…okay, here goes-

By the dragons light,

On this October night,

I call upon thee to give me your might,

By the power of three I conjure thee,

To protect all that surrounds me,

So mote it be,

So mote it be!"

"Great, I feel much safer."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, of course not."

Suddenly, out of no where, a big ugly, green demon came out

Of the wood yelling about wanting the jewel shards.

Bankotsu was about to attack when Yuki said:

"Small of mind,

big of woe,

the pain you cause you now will know!"

The demon turned in to dust that was blown away by the wind.

"WOAH! That was amazing!"

"Arigato… demon vanquishing spell, an easy on for weak demons." She smiled.

"Now do you believe in my protection spell?"

"Always did, I never questioned you ability." He said kissing her forehead.

"I'm feeling stronger… I like it! This power is so cool! I feel like a charmed

one."  
"A what?"

"Never mind…"

they kissed.

"Enjoy this foolish happiness while it lasts…" the evil hanyou said from

the shadows looking at the lovers threw his detachment's mirror.

"For it will not last for long…"

Okay, that's it for today… and by the way- Renkotsu IS dead now, just wanted to get that straight, good, so see ya! Bye!


	29. Chapter 29

"Bankotsu…" Yuki asked as she walked beside him.

"Nani?"

"Do you still plan on killing Inuyasha?"

"I don't know… I mean, I owe him- he saved your life; but I am also

bound to Naraku."

"No you're not! If we join the gang our joined power will be invincible!"

"You mean… be one of the good guys?"

"Well, yes."

"That's just too wired… I've been on the bad side since I can remember,

I've killed countless innocent…"

"It's never too late for redemption." She looked deep into his eyes.

'Such beautiful eyes…' she thought and suddenly kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno…" she smiled joyfully.

He put an arm around her shoulder and they walked into the sunset.

Bankotsu got nailed in the gut by Inuyasha.

The two were now close and Bankotsu whispered:

"Play along, will ya?"

"Huh?" Was Inuyashas' confused response.

Bankotsu gripped Inuyasha from behind and said:

"I'm on your side now, but we need to deceive Naraku."

The two men kept the fighting charade.

Unfortunately kisama no Naraku knew what was going on.

"This is taking way too long…" Yuki said to no one in particular

"Maybe I should go and check it out…" She was about to enter the cave when

the walls collapsed, sealing the entrance.

"Bankotsu…" tears streamed down her face.

"What the…"

Yuki saw a little girl running away from something, frightened out of her wits.

"What's wrong little girl?" She asked in a soft voice.

From behind the girl came a nasty looking spider demon.

"Evil hiding in plain sight  
I use this spell with all my might  
To stop your changing form and shape  
This vanquish seals your fate. "

She looked to check on the girl and saw she was injured and had lost consciousness.

"Oh… you poor thing… I have just the spell for you, I just need to get that herb…"

She found the herb she was missing, pollen from a rare flower that she had in her bag.

"Power of the ancient rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here.  
Blood to Blood, I summon thee  
Blood to Blood, return to me."

"Omae majo?" A deep calm voice said.

Yuki looked up and saw a tall man with long silver hair and golden eyes accompanied by a toad like demon.

"Hai…" she said not with fear, but piety. There was something very royal like about this demon.

The little girl awoke.

"Sesshomaru sama!" she smiled when she saw the youkai.

'Sesshomaru…sama? Is this…'

her thoughts were cut of by the girl.

"I'm Rin, thank you for saving me." She smiled and hugged Yuki.

"You're very welcome sweetie."

"Come along, Rin." The girl named Rin ran to the two demons.

"Sayonara!" she waved, "Arigato!"

and as they faded into the distance Yuki heard a raspy voice say:

"Don't ever do that again! Baka ningen onna…"


	30. Chapter 30

"Outside of time, outside of gain  
Know only sorrow, know only pain."

Yuki vanquished the fifth demon for that day and the count kept rising.

"Damn you all to hell! Is there no mass demon-destruction spell?

Sage so fair from far and wide,  
Take my troubles and cast them aside."

Most of the demons, at least the weaker ones, vanished.

"Great, now to take out the big guns… kuso, this is bad, I need backup…

oh koishii, where are you?"

'I hope he's okay…'

"I am light  
I am one too strong to fight  
Return to dark where shadows beckon   
You cannot have this maiden  
Go away and leave my sight  
And take with you this endless night."

'This is getting too tiring… I don't think I'll last for much longer…

Someone wise once said- at times the simplest plan is the best-

RUN!'

And so she did, she ran for her dear life.

'If only I would've trained harder in P.E. classes…'

she quickly ran out of air and energy.

She turned to see a large group of demons behind her.

"This is really, really bad…"

'That's it, I'm doomed, lost, a goner. Sayonara koishii, Kagome chan,

aunt Mizumi, everyone…'

A few seconds later, Yuki opened her eyes.

"What the…"

"Are you alright, lady?" A man in his 20's with brown hair and eyes asked her.

"I think so… where did all the demons go to?"

"I exterminated them, I'm a priest. The name's Juro."

"Yuki."

"Yuki, you seam pretty beaten up, want to come to my village? They'll

give you food and a place to sleep in."

"No, thank you very much, but I was just waiting for my husband," she said at the lack of a better word, "When I was attacked by demons. I need to go back there."

"No, it's far to dangerous, I can not be in peace with myself knowing a lady

is in such grave danger."

"But what if he returns and I won't be there? He'd be worried sick, I can't do this to him."

"Well, at least come for some lunch and then leave- you don't have to spend the night there."

"Fine, if it pleases you…"

"It does."

"And I owe you my life so I guess it's okay."

"Excellent, so come along now, iku zo!" he gave her a friendly smile.

'He makes me fell comfortable, something about him imposes relaxation, I can sense he's a good man.'

"Juro-sama!" a little boy, about eight years old ran to the priest to hug him.

"It's good to see you too Keitaro."

"Juro-sama," an old lady said, "it's so good to see you alive and well."

"Ran, how are you doing?"

everyone in the village seemed to love him.

"Juro-sama," a little girl asked, "Who is this lady?"

"Leiko, this is Yuki, she was attacked by demons."

"And you saved her? You're so brave Juro sama!" a young lady said

with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yuki need to return to hakurai-zan, where she awaits her husband.

She will only join us for lunch."

"Demo Juro-sama… there is barely enough food for us all, how can we feed another?"

"Give to others and thou shall receive your rewards."

"As you say, Juro-sama."

"Why don't you have enough food?" Yuki asked.

"It didn't rain around here for a few months… all our crops died,

and we had nothing to trade so now we're living of charity and leftovers."

"So you need rain, right? I think I can solve your problem."

"How?" someone asked

"Just wait and see…"

Yuki went to a secluded place, then burned together heather, fern, and broom.

She visualized the smoke turning into clouds that became black then finally

Belching their rain store onto the ground.

"Look, it's raining!" an old man said.

And indeed the rain pored on the dry soil.

"Majo…" Juro said to himself silently. "And a talented one."

After lunch, Yuki bid her goodbyes.

"Thank you so very much." One man said, "We are eternally grateful." Another said.

"Sayonara!" she said and began walking away.

"Wait, Yuki." Juro called after her.

"Nani?"

"Arigato and take care, you have a wonderful gift and you are a good person,

good luck in whatever you choose to do."

"Arigato, sayonara."

"Sayonara Yuki."

They all saw her fade into the distance.


	31. Chapter 31

"I can't take this anymore! It's been way too long, I need to go check

things out…"

Yuki wanted to enter the cave but encountered one problem- how

The hell will she get in?

'The entrance in blocked by rocks…'

After a few minutes, a brilliant idea came to her-

"A spell to find a lost love, that's it! Wither my love  
Wherever you be  
Through time and space  
Take my heart   
Near to thee."

The next thing she knew, Yuki was inside someones stomach!

"Oh my god…Bankotsu…" she saw her loved one uncouncios and held by something that looked like a deformed vain.

Also there, were Inuyasha and the rest.

"Yuki chan!"

"Kagome…"

"Come over here, it's very dangerous!"

"Demo, Kagome…"

"YUKI! WATCH OUT!"

a kaze no kizo blast came right to her.

Yuki crossed her hands to cover her face and ended up creating a barrier.

"Since when can Yuki san create shields?" Miroku asked.

"Yuki chan…"

"Your cousin is a majo." Inuyasha declared.

"NANI? Are you calling my cousin a witch?"

"He's telling the truth." Yuki said.

"Then now's a good time to work up some magic!" Sango said.

"NANI!" Kagome was still shocked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, remember Naraku can reflect attacks." Miroku said.

"Hai, Houshi sama, you're right."

"Demo, I must save Bankotsu, I can't just stand here like a fool and do nothing!"

"Then now will be a good time to act, look!" Shippo said and pointed to Bankotsus'

direction where Naraku was about to remove the shards.

"No, I won't let him! Hell threw you from its inner core  
But Earth won't hold you anymore  
Since heaven cannot be your place  
Your flesh and blood we now erase."

Naraku began to fade, but smirked and said:

"I have a more important mission today anyway…"

the whole place was caving in.

"Kuso, we need to get out of here fast!" Inuyasha said.

"But we need to get Kouga- kun first." Kagome said with worry in her voice.

By some miracle, they all managed to get out of that horrible place.

'Demo…Bankotsu koishii is badly wounded…'

"Yuki chan," Kagome said putting a hand on her cousins shoulder, "I know, I mean about you and Bankotsu…"

"Hai…so?"

"It's a bit strange, how easily a person can change when they meet a special one."

"Hai, ningen no kokoro… a wondrous thing."

"Oh no…" Inuyasha said, "Guys, let's go, something's up with Naraku and…

Kikyo."

They all followed.

"Sayonara, Yuki chan!" Kagome dashed after the rest of the gang.

Yuki was alone with the battered Bankotsu.

"Yu..ki…"

"Koishii, are you alright?"

"Not really, I'm going down babe…" he chuckled.

"No way, I won't let that happen!"

"This is what I deserve, for killing so many."

"No… no, you've changed…"

"The few moments of good I had do not redeem me of all my evil doing.

Aishiteru, Yuki…maybe, in another lifetime…"

"NO!" she began crying, "You can't leave me… not now that I am…

no, I won't give up on you, as long as you have the shard… all I need is that pollen…

I had it with me, I'm sure I, oh no… I used it to save that little girls life, there's none left…"

Tears poured out like blood from an open wound.

'Not now, I really wanted to tell him…I'll never get the chance… damn good witchcraft! In the dark arts they have necromancy, something useful…'


	32. Chapter 32

"Necromancy is also extremely dangerous."

A deep, distant voice said behind her.

"You…"

"Twice in one day… what a troubling coincidence." The imp said.

"Omae, Sesshomaru, ne?"

"Sesshomaru sama to you, wench!"

"Urusai, Jakan." He said in a low but harsh tone.

He was very dangerous, she could sense, and yet there was deep sorrow in his eyes.

No one knew what was in this demons' heart, he hid the pain under shells and walls of apathy, coldness, and eternal distance.

"This man, why do grief over him?"

"I love him…"

"Majo to ningen… I once knew a majo who loved a youkai, all witches love is destined to tragedy."  
"You're wrong! I'll find a way to bring him back, you can bet your life on it!"

"How dare you yell at Sesshomaru sama, teme majo!"

Without a word, Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yuki screamed.

The sword was flanged above Bankotsu.

"He's… waking up…" Yuki said.

"You got another chance, use it wisely."

"I will, arig… he disappeared…"

"Yuki, ai,"  
"How are you, koishii?"

"Fine, perfect even… did you use some kind of magic?"

"No, but Juro was right- if you do good things, good things will come your way,

Karma rocks." She smiled.

"Who the hell is Juro?"

"Never minds, just rest for a bit now, will ya?"

"I told you, I feel great; but tell me what the happened?"

"Well…" she told him what happened.

"And where are they now?"

"Inuyasha smelled kikyo and Naraku and went after the scent."

"Kikyo… the miko I met at Hakurei zan, Naraku spoke of her, I think he was planning to kill her…"

"Oh my god, that's awful! He's such a teme!"

"Maybe we should go check thing out, see if they're all alright."

"Hai. Iku zo!"

"Kagome chan, what's wrong with Inuyasha kun?"  
"It's Kikyo, she's dead, Naraku killed her…"

"Bastard! Let cruelty pain  
And evil ways  
Follow this dirtbag through all of his days.  
Reverse the torment he creates  
To turn on him a crueler fate."

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"A karma spell." Bankotsu answered, Yuki being too upset.

It's not like she knew Kikyo well, but she was an innocent killed by that filth, Naraku.

And that didn't sit too well with Yuki, the same dirtbag who just tried to kill her koishii and all of her friend, killed this woman causing great pain to the guy who saved her life and helped Bankotsu, Inuyasha.

"That scum of the earth, good for nothing abscess, filthy son of a pig…"

Inuyasha looked very depressed.

"Inuyasha, saiai tomodachi…" Yuki said putting a hand on his shoulder.

She felt for her cousin, she knew how Kagome felt about Inuyasha, but she also understood his pain, "I know what it's like to loose someone you love…"

"I lost her twice, again I failed to protect her, to save her… he killed her again and I did nothing to help her."

"Maybe now, she will finally find peace in her eternal rest."


	33. Chapter 33

Yuki bid her goodbyes to the Inu-gumi and she and Bankotsu went their way.

"So, what now? Are we going after Naraku too?" Yuki asked.

"I didn't give that much thought… maybe…"

"Well, Before we decide what to do next, there's something I think you should know."

"What is it, bara?"

"Did you just call me 'rose'?"

"Yes, because you're beautiful, like a rose."

She blushed.

"What were you going to say?"

"That I'm…" 'I know he loves me, but what if this'll scare him away? It is a really big thing…'

"Yes…"

"Never mind, it's not that important…"

"Come on! Tell me!" he pouted like a child. He could really be a five year old at times…

"I hope this won't blow you away…"

"Get on with it already!"

"Here goes nothing…I'm pregnant." Now that she had said it, the fact seemed to somehow sink in deeper; she realized she was only fifteen.

'Am I old enough to have a baby? Am I responsible enough?'

"You're…what?"

'He's not happy, this is bad…'

"That great!" he lifted her and twirled her in an embrace.

"It is?"

"Of course it is! Aren't you… happy?"

"It's just, weird you know, I'm only fifteen, I'm not sure how I'm suppose to feel."

"What do you mean 'suppose to feel'? just feel it, that all."

"I think… you're right…"

"Still feel weird?"

"No, I guess not." She smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"With this new information, I don't think we should go after Naraku, it's too dangerous."

"I agree, lets lat low foe now."

"So… what do we do now?"

"I guess we should make a living, we can't live off air you know."

"I can make a hit if only some rich lord…"

"NO! that's bad, very bad."

"You spoil all the fun! Besides, that's the only thing I know how to do-kill."

"Well maybe I have some useful skills."

"But I need provide for you so you can rise our kids."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the man, and I need to provide for our family."

"Excuse me!" she said again.

"Besides, you need to rest, you can't work in your current condition."

"You have a point there… but I'm not gonna be a useless house wife, though."

"What do you suggest then?"

"We can vanquish demons."

"Isn't that the same as being a mercenary?"

"Well, in a way, I suppose, but not quite. We'll be saving innocent people."

"I doubt it is as paying as contracted killings but… as you wish, I won't argue with my baby's mother."

"Good!" she said and hugged him.

He put an arm under her legs and lifted her up, bridal like.

"I can walk, you know."

He shrugged and they walked off in search of a village in need of rescuing.


	34. Chapter 34

"Kind travelers, you really should leave this place."

It was dark outside when Yuki & Bankotsu finally arrived at some random village.

"Naze?" Yuki asked.

"There is a very dangerous demon who comes to this mura every night, bringing only destruction."

"A demon you say?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yea, a horrible youkai."  
"You're in luck!" Yuki said, "We exterminate demons."  
"Really?" the man asked, "Can you help us?"

"For the right," Bankotsu was saying when Yuki hit him with her elbow, "Ouch!"

"Of course we can." Yuki said.

"Thank you! May Buddha always be with you, we are eternally grateful."

"So, we're just gonna do this as charity?" Bankotsu asked.

"Someone wise once told me, 'Send your blessings to others and you will be rewarded'."

"I still think it's stupid."

"What kind of demon they said this was?"

"Some oversized crow or something like that."

All the villagers were hiding in their huts when the demon came.

"Here goes… Claws of pain that  
I have to sever  
Demon you are gone forever."

And the evil being vanished.

"You're really good, you didn't even need me." Bankotsu said.

"I always need you." She said.

Their faces were a few inches apart when a few villagers came.

"Thank you so much!" one said.

"Domo arigato majo sama." Another said.

The village leader came to them and said:

"Unfortunately we have no money to offer you, we can only ask of you to stay here tonight and join us in the feast we will hold in your honor."

"We would love too." Yuki said

During the feast, one of the men said:

"I heard that in one of the richest daimyo's territory there is a dangerous evil entity that is killing many and causing great destruction. I think he will pay a nice sum of money to anyone who will rid his lands of this evil."

Yuki looked at Bankotsu and said smirking: "Send your blessings…"

"Whatever." he shrugged.

The next day, the two set out towards the rich daimyos' land.

"Maybe if I kill him we can take over and…"

"KOISHII! Stop this nonsense before I hex you!"

"Okay, okay! I was only making a suggestion! Shish..."

"You'll learn…someday…"

Yuki looked around her; the view was lovely, she looed up towards the heavens and remembered the legand her mother once told of the tenyouu (sp? Means Celestial Maid) pruncess Kaguya.

Once upon a time, there lived a kind old man and his wife in a village. One day, when the old man went to the bamboo forest, he found a shining bamboo. Upon cutting it, he found inside a baby girl. The old man and woman decided to bring her up because they had no children. They named the baby "Kaguyahime." Whenever he went to cut bamboo after that, the old man found money in the bamboo. They became rich.

Kaguyahime grew steadily and became a beautiful lady. She had a lot of young men who wanted to marry her. But she didn't show interest. She always looked up at the night sky.

Her father asked her, "What makes you so sad? What's the matter?"

She said, "I'm all right. But, to tell the truth, I was born on the moon. I must return to the moon on the night of the 15th of November when angels will come to meet me."

"That's nonsense," said the father, very embarrassed and angry.

The next day was the 15th. The father hoped she would never return to the moon. On that day, the moon was appearing over the mountain, when a gold light flashed. An angel came down. Kaguyahime couldn't help following the light. She slowly flew up into the sky hand in hand with the angel. Nothing could stop them.

The old man and his wife could do nothing but watch her departure.

'Mother… if only you were here to see my perfect bliss… but I know you are watching over me…'


	35. Chapter 35

"Who are you?" the ugly and mean looking guard at the gate.

"We heard you had trouble with…" Yuki was saying when the guard cut her off by saying, "I can't let you in."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why should I? you look very suspicious…"

"I can assure you, sir, we have the best of intentions."

"Well then… maybe I can make an exception for such a pretty girl…" he said and his hand was coming toward Yukis' breast when Bankotsus' mighty sword cut if off before it reached the destination.

The guard screamed in horror seeing his missing arm and massive blood lose.

"Bankotsu!" Yuki scolded and slapped her forehead.

"What? He was gonna touch MY woman."

"Don't you think cutting his arm off is a bit extreme?"

"No…"

She slapped her forehead again when another guard and a few people came, hearing the mans' screaming.

Gasps and whispers were heard and the crowd was growing.

'Great…' Yuki thought.

"We've heard of your problem…" Yuki was saying and was again cut off, this time by more guards surrounding them.

'This just keeps getting better and better…' Yuki shook her head.

Bankotsu drew his halberd, ready to fight.

He could kill them all with one strike, she knew, but she couldn't let that happen. This was their big chance for serious cash.

"Don't." she said and placed her hand on his arm.

"Thoughts, Beliefs, Ideas, truths, Images  
All of these you hold onto tightly  
What I mention now you will release.

Forget our faces, forget our sins."

As soon as she finished the spell, all the people who were there fogot all that had happened.

"Who are you people?" one of the guards asked.

"Shiguro, your arm!" a woman said in concern.

"Go away bitch! Don't you think I noticed?"

"Here," she ripped a piece of her dress, "Use this to stop the bleeding."

"I don't need an ugly creature like you to care for me!"

Yuki oticed the woman was indeed not good looking, but she was very kind and caring, treating her meanly was awaful.

'What a teme…' Yuki thought and whispered a chnat:

"Let cruelty and evil ways

follow this dirtbag threw all of his days.

Reverse the torment he creates,

And turn on him a crueler fate."

"You are fond of this karma spell aren't you?" Bankotsu asked.

"Answer my question!" the guard who questioned their identity demended.

"We have heard of your problem and since we have the abilities needed to defeat demons we thought maybe your lord would be interested in our services." Yuki said.

"Perharps, but you will have to surrender your weapons if you wish to meet with Taro- sama."

"No way." Bankotsu said.

"Well, I can speak to him myself and I bare no weapons."

"Fine." The guard said.

"Taro-sama, there is a woman here to see you." The gurad said.

"Let her in."

"Taro sama," Yuki began, "my husband and I heard of the evil entity that is haunting your lands and we think we can help."

"Is that so?" he asked in sarcasm, "Many tried, they all failed."

"I can assure you, we are no ordinary demon slayers."

"We had mikos, priest, they all died trying."

"What kind of creature is it?"

"No one ever lived to tell."

"Let us try then, you have nothing to lose."

"It's your life, do as you please. If you succeed you will receive your rewards."  
"You will not be disappointed."

"So, we got the gig?" Bankotsu asked when they met at the castle entrance.

"Yup, there's only one problem- no one ever came back to collect the rewards."

"So? Everyone else are losers."

"It would be very helpful if we knew what we are up against."

"Whatever it is- we'll send it to hell."


	36. Chapter 36

That night, Yuki & Bankotsu waited outside for the evil entity's' arrival.

"What do you suppose this thing is?" Yuki asked.

"How should I know?"

"I mean, priests and priestesses tried to destroy it but failed,"

"They were weak, that's all."

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't, it's probably just a really strong youkai that others couldn't handle."  
"What if this thing…"

Yuki was cut off by a sharp and horribly loud scream.

Both of them covered their ears.

"What the fuck was that!" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't think this is a youkai."

The creature was now standing in front of them…

It was a…

"A woman?" Yuki asked aloud, shocked.

She knew for sure this was no demon, but whatever it was, it was defiantly not human.

"Join me, sister." The woman spoke.

"You're talking to me?" Yuki asked.

"Yes… come join me, or die."

Suddenly the whole thing made perfect sense to Yuki.

'She's an evil witch… but wait- if she was an evil witch, she wouldn't be asking me to join her, no way, they hate good witches… then what the hell…'

Her thoughts were cut off by a wave of dark gray energy that was heading toward her.

"I guess you prefer to die." The woman said.

Yuki used her magic shield to protect herself while Bankotsu battled the creature.

'Come on, I know this stuff…' suddenly, the woman vanished.

"What the hell…" Bankotsu said.

"I've got it!"

"Nani?"

"She's a succubus! A good witch that turned evil."  
"Great, now what?"

"Where did she go to?"

"Beats me…"

"We need to finish her off now! I know a spell that can bring her to us."

"Go for it."

"By the forces of heaven and hell  
Drawn to us this woman fell  
Run from her foul desire  
That she might perish, As moth to fire."

The succubus appeared again.

"That was not wise, little one…" she said.

"I'm your enemy! Come fight me!" Bankotsu said.

"Did I mention that the reason to the others failed was because only a witch can defeat a succubus?"

"No, no you didn't." Bankotsu answered while holding back an energy wave with his halberd.

"If you're gonna use your magic, now will be good time!"

"Umm… Evil that has traveled near  
I call on you to disappear  
Elementals, hear my call  
Remove this creature from these walls"

A high pitched shriek pierced the cool night air and the succubus shattered into a million pieces.

"What a night…" Yuki said and then blacked out.

"Yeah, what a night indeed, Yuki? Yuki?"

"Where am I?"

"In my castle." The familiar voice of the daimyo said, "You managed to defeat the great evil that was a scourge upon my lands,"

'Like McDonald's…' Yuki thought with a giggle.

"So, to honor your great courage I request that you and your husband stay and live here, in the castle as my war advisers."

"Wow… what a splendid honor." Yuki said, shocked. She expected a generous reward, but that was beyond anything she could ask for.

"Your husband said he wishes to discuss the matter with you, I will send someone to call for him."

"Arigato, Taro- sama."

A few minutes later Bankotsu was there.

"Finally up, huh?"

"I was exhausted, I'm pregnant, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So, what do you say, about the daimyos' offer?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Why?"  
"I don't really trust rich people."

"My 6th sense says he's cool. Besides, we are the strongest, right?"

"True, true…"

"I think we should agree."

"Fine, if that's what you want."

She hugged him tightly, "That's great!"


	37. Chapter 37

"Majo-sama! Come quickly, something is very wrong with our princess!"  
A while went by since Bankotsu and Yuki came to live in the castle, a month to be more precise.

When Yuki came into the princess's room, she saw the poor girl was twisting and tossing on the floor. And her eyes were completely white.

"We think she is possessed." One of the doctors said.

"Poor child…"Yuki said, seeing the girl wasn't much older then eight or nine years old.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" the lord said running into the room.

"I heard she is ill, what is the matter? Why did you call Yuki?"

"They believe she is possessed by an evil spirit ad I think they're right."

"Oh…they are…" A snaky voice came from the little girl.

"Remember me? You tried, but you will never be able to rid of me!"

She pushed the doctors away, throwing them into the wall.

"You are…the succubus…everyone, get out of here now!"  
All the people fled, except the daimyo.

"I want to stay with my daughter!"  
"It won't do any good and you may get hurt, please leave and let me do what must be done."

"You won't hurt her, right?"

--------------------------

"What's all the noise about?" Bankotsu asked one of the terrified servants.

"Majo-sama told us all to get out so she can defeat the evil spirit."

"Evil spirit?"  
"The young princess is possessed!"

'I better go in there and help her…Yuki, always rushing into foolish bravery…

I need a new job…'

"Yuki!"

"Koishii! Hime-sama is…"

"Yeah I know, possessed by an evil," before he could complete his sentence the girl use a psychic wave to throw into a wall.

"Bankotsu ai…"

"Daijoubu ka! What the hell is wrong with her!"

"She's possessed by the succubus we vanquished a while ago."

"Fantastic…Kuso!"

He was slammed into the wall, again.

"That trick is getting old, kisama…"He said.

"We need to drive her out of the hime-sama's body, so I can vanquish her."

"I have a better idea…" he said swinging his sword at her.

"No! you'll kill the princess!"

"I don't think we have other options, mercy is luxury, honey."

"There has to be a way…"

Meanwhile, Bankotsu was fighting the succubus.

"Well then come up with something soon, or I will."

'I can't let an innocent child die…but how the hell can I make the succubus leave her body? Maybe if…"

"I have an idea!"

"Good, go for it."

"Ashes to ashes

Spirit to spirit

Take this soul,

Banish this evil."

The girl fell unconscious to the floor.

"Is she dead?"

"I hope not…poor dear." Yuki said


	38. Chapter 38

Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update, it's just that I'm real busy and I didn't really have time… anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

"Is she alright?"

Yuki bent down to check the girls' pulse. After a few second she

Said:

"I'm afraid we have some bad news to deliver to the lord…"

"That can't be good…"

"Hime sama isn't dead, but she will be, very soon. Her pulse is very weak, and her body is frail, she won't make it."

"Unless…"

"Unless we find that magical flower I used to revive the girl Rin."  
"Where do we get that?"

"It's called Mizu Megami no hana, the water goddesses flower; I got it in the goddesses' river, near Hakurei zan…"

"That place is trashed, besides, we'll never get there in time."  
"But, we have to something, we can't just let her die!"  
"So what do suggest? Pay a visit to mount. Hakurei?"

"Actually…"  
"Oh, no! no way, no how!"

"Are you…afraid?"  
"Not really, the journey is too long, we both know she'll die before we even get there."

"We have to try!"

"NO WAY."

"How the hell did I let you talk me in to this?"

"Because you love me."

"If we come back without the flower or the girl dies before we get back, we'll be wanted for life, you know that?"

"Well, at least we'll try, it's not like we have anything to lose."

"Ahh…"

After almost half a day of walking Yuki was beat.

"Tired already?"

"Hey, I'm the one with child here, remember?"  
"Whatever…this whole thing was a mistake, I knew we never should've stayed in that damned castle."

"I'm hungry…and it's getting darker and colder…"

"I'll go look for some wood, you think you can manage not getting killed out here for a while?"

"Ha ha, very funny…"

"I'll see you in a bit." He said and walked of into the woods.

A few minutes later, out of complete silence, came a loud shout…

"YUKI CHAN!"

"Kagome chan?"

"It's so good to see you!"

The two girls hugged.

"How have you been? You look a bit…"

"Fatter?"

"Yeah kinda, but…"  
"I'm pregnant, honey."  
"Wh…what?"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna have a baby!" she said smiling.

"That's great!" Miroku said.

"No, it isn't, you're only fifteen…"  
"I thought about that, but I'm happy."  
"Well then, I'm happy for you…I think…"

"We came here to ask for your help, it's very important." Inuyasha said.

"What is it?"  
"As you know, Naraku has most of the jewel shards, and he tried to kill us…again…in this monsters stomach, "  
"But thanks to Kagome chan and Inuyasha's love, we managed to get out of it safely."

Sango said.

"Their…love? What's going on here, cousin?"  
"We'll talk later, ne Yuki chan?"

"Okay…" she said raising an eyebrow.  
"So, to defeat the kisama completely, we need you to use your magic."

"Yuki? What's going on are you alri…oh, it's you people. What's up?" Bankotsu came back with a stack of wood.

"We're going to destroy Naraku!" Yuki exclaimed, excited.

"See, we came up with a plan," Miroku said, "Sango, Kagome and I will go seek and destroy Naraku's heart while Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Yuki-san destroy his body."  
"Sounds like a good plan to me." Yuki said.

"Iku zo!" Inuyasha said.

"Tell me something," Bankotsu said, "in order to destroy the yaroo we have to make sure his heart is gone, right?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said, "what's your point?"

"How exactly are we suppose to know when they,"  
"Make shish kebab out of his heart?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, something like that…I think… what's a shesh kibab?"

"It's kind of a meat…"  
"I'm tired and hungry… and my feet hurt, and I'm dizzy and,"

"Yuki san, maybe you should ride Kirara instead of me, I can walk." Miroku offered.

"Arigato gozai masu."

"He's got a point," Sango said, "How will we communicate?"

"I have an idea, I can do a soul tap." Yuki said.

"Nani?" everyone asked confused, except Miroku who seemed to catch her drift.

"I can use magic to tap into someone's mind and talk to that person."

"Can it be anyone?"  
"If I was a super witch, yes, but since I'm not it has to be someone I have a strong bond with."

All eyes turned to Bankotsu.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of someone tapping into my mind…"

"Oh come on, since when are you such a scardy cat?" Yuki asked.

"Fine… but that means I have to join the shash kebib team."

"Shish kebab." Kagome corrected.

"Demo, Bankotsu saiai no kito…"  
"Hai?"  
"What about hime sama?"

"Forget her, we have important business."

"She's a human being, she IS important."

"Who? What are you two talking about?" Kagome asked.

Yuki told her the story.

"Yuki is right, that child must be saved." Kagome said.

"No, he is right, we have important business." Inuyasha said.

"That's really mean, Oswari!"

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"We should vote over the matter, that is the most reasonable thing to do."

"Fine… we'll vote." Inuyasha said.


	39. Finale

Hi people, what's up?

I'm so sorry I didn't update in so long, but I'm extremely busy, I'm currently rehearsing with the philharmonic orchestra so I didn't really have time… anyway folks, this is the end, last chapter! I'm currently working on a new story, well, we'll see what happens…. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this,

Kasumi

P.s . Translations:

Onore- damned

Shine- die

Shippo drew a line on the ground, those who went to the left side were in favor of saving the princess and the ones who chose right were against it.

Of course, Yuki Kagome and Shippo took the left side and Inuyasha and Bankotsu chose right, then Miroku stepped forward and said:

"Gomen nasai, Yuki san, demo, as you know time is at the essence in this matter."  
3:3…

The only one who was lingering was Sango…

In her mind a million thoughts races, like galloping horse, her heart beat accelerated.

'What should I do?' she thought, 'From one end I really want to free Miroku from that horrible curse so we can start a family and save Kohaku from Narakus' claws…and of course avenge my father and the other exterminators, fallen innocents who died at the hand of that bastard… but then again, if I let a little girl die, will I not become a monster as Naraku is? Or will my selfishness be only human?'

She knew what must be done…

Sango walked to her fiancé's side.

'I am only human… by destroying him ASAP we will save many innocent lives.'

Standing beside her, Miroku understood her torment.

"Have we lost all humanity?" he asked himself.

"No..." Sango said, "We are only human…"

Yuki was disappointed, but she understood their motives.

_"Koishii, can you here me?"_

"Get out of the way, Yuki!" Inuyasha hollered at her, as one of Narakus' razor bones was heading towards her.

Four months had passed since they set off to destroy Naraku, and now they were finally getting close.

Of course, for the entire time they were attacked by countless monsters and foes who they always found a way to defeat.

Also along the way they met Kikyo again…

What a painful day it was, Kikyo told Yuki of all her suffering, of how she longed for the eternal rest, for being dead among the living is…wrong.

Yuki remembered that day clearly because Kikyo asked her to set her free,

"You're majo power can be my salvation… free my of this damned state as a walking corpse among young lovers and joyful children, use your blessed power cut this strain of life so my soul can soar to the heavens…"

Kikyo pleaded to her.

Yuki remembered her dilemma- how could she possibly do that to Inuyasha, her friend?

Fortunately he understood, he said:  
"Because I love you more then life, more then anything, and I know your happiness lies with the freedom of your soul, I won't object to this."

"Blessed soul, your travels end,

find your rest in the eternal land,

no longer shall you linger in this place,

your pain has ended, your misery shall now erase."

Kikyo didn't say anything before vanishing, the look in her eyes said it all.

Yuki created a barrier to protect herself from Narakus' attack.

"Kisama onna…shine, onore majo!"

_"We've got_ _his stupid shinzo, do you stuff, ai…"_

_"Sure will… but we have to destroy both body and heart at the same time…on my count of three destroy it, okay?"_

_"Yes ma'am."  
"Sugoi! Iku zo!"_

"Inuyasha, on my count of three, destroy him."

"Hai!"

"One…two…three!"

"Kaze no kizo!" Inuyasha shouted and attacked his most hated foe.

Naraku vanished into purple mist…

"It's over." Inuyasha said.

"Not quite…"

"What the hell! What went wrong!"

_"Yuki what the hell is going on? The heart just healed itself!"_

_"The two of you didn't strike at the same time! And also, tell Kagome to use her sacred arrow, on my count of three."_

_"One…two…three!"_

Again, it seemed as though they won, but Naraku just kept on coming…

'They have such a lousy coordination… maybe I could use, yeah! I've got it! I'll do it the Goku way…"

"You guys are ready to give it one more try?"

"Yeah" _"yeah!"_

"'k, on soup…sushi…rice!"

When she said "rice" Kagome, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha attacked at the same time.

"Onore onna… teme Inuyasha…" Were Naraku's last words before he vanished.

"Just to make sure…," Yuki said:

"Hell threw you from it's deepest core

but earth won't hold you anymore,

since heaven can not be your place

your flesh and blood we now erase."

"That it, we did it." Inuyasha said victorious.

"Finally, the nightmare's over." Yuki smiled.

As you can imagine, since then Yuki and the rest lived happily ever after… or something like that…

Yuki and Bankotsu had a daughter who they named Emiko, after Yuki's mother.

Sango and Miroku got over their differences and got married, their expecting a child, the one Miroku so anxiously wanted for years... curse free.

Shippo returned to a certain valley we all know to find Souten and bring her with him to Kaede's village, where they live with Miroku and Sango.

And what about Inuyasha and Kagome you wonder?

Well, they're still arguing… about the wedding arrangements…

Yeah, pretty fluffy ending, but well, you wouldn't have it any other way, right?

The end.

So that's it my darlings! I really hope you liked it, that all,

'till the next time- Sayonara mina!


End file.
